When Pixies Dance
by JizzyEffrik
Summary: Smoke unfurled at her feet as she fell into the scarlet and golden common room, shared by the Head Boy and Girl, both of whom belonged to Gryffindor house. "Where am I?" My first fanfic. Please be nice. XD JP/LE DISCLAIMED: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really have no idea if I'm a sucky writer or not. Please read and review! And, as this is my first fanfic, try not to be too harsh... :)**

Marauder's Era

When Pixies Dance

Lily Evans crossed and uncrossed her ankles. She bit the inside of her cheek as she furrowed her brow and tucked a lock of long, dark red hair behind her ear. It was well into the night, yet the busy Head Girl had to go over some plans for the Prefect's Duties.

Lily sighed as she dipped her eagle-feather quill into her ink bottle, and a loud "Son of a - !" came from James Potter's room. The unfinished sentence didn't make Lily worry. After all, why should she? He was after all, unfortunately to both Lily _and_ James, the Head Boy. He could take care of himself.

What Lily _was_ worried about was the fact that they had to share the Head's quarters with one another. What if he changed the password just to annoy her? Or worse, tried to 'put the moves' on her?

_What in Merlin's name possessed Dumbledore to choose _Potter_?_ Wondered Lily as her bright emerald eyes scanned the list, making sure the Prefect's Duties were spread equally amongst the four houses.

She couldn't see very well as her eyes became blurred and she yawned. _Yikes!_ Lily thought with a jump, _Is it really 12:30?_

Checking her watch and the clock on the wall, she deduced that it was, in fact, 12:30.

Making a mental note to go over the Duties with James, Lily recapped her ink bottle, stuffed her quill in her bag and hurried into her room, falling into her bed without changing her attire.

* * *

"Potter?" asked Lily tentatively. As much as it killed her to admit it, she was rather intimidated by James and his friends, who seemed to have developed and toned their muscles over the summer at an alarming rate. Of course, she tried not to show it, but occasionally, they would smirk at her as if they knew exactly what was behind her timidness.

"Evans," he said coolly, stopping his animated conversation with Remus Lupin, who returned back to his cold breakfast.

"Here's the list of Prefect's Duties," she said, pulling out the list with difficulty. When she at last finished tugging it out of her unwilling bag, Lily gave it to James. "Make sure that you correct any mistakes that I've made-"

"Such as spelling all of the house's wrong?" interrupted James, pointing at her four errors. She flushed and nodded, then continued.

"- and change it how you see fit before the meeting tonight. It's at 7:30 and in the Transfiguration classroom," Lily added slowly, making sure it was clear to James what the venue and time was. He rolled his eyes.

"I know, Evans, I'm not blind, daft nor deaf. Although you don't notice it, I do read McGonagall's owls and listen to her." Lily flushed again. It was clear that James knew what to do, and was itching to continue his breakfast and conversation.

Nodding curtly, Lily joined her group of friends at the other end of the table, wishing that the blush would go away every time she caught James' hazel eyes.

* * *

"... And so," stated Professor McGonagall as she swept around the room, her tone suggesting that she was about to finish her lecture.

The room was devoid of any other sounds except the scratching of parchment, or moans of anguish as one realised they had finished their roll of parchment and had no more, or as one realised that they had no ink left and had to borrow from a neighbour, or as one realised that this lecture was completely time wasting, boring and easily found in their Transfiguration textbook and muttered this to a neighbour, causing five points to be taken away from their house. That lesson was learned pretty fast.

Either way, the Transfiguration Professor was satisfied with the note-taking skills of her NEWT students. She frowned at James, who was staring at nothing. He had no notes, in fact, he had no parchment, ink or quill in front of him. James was usually an avid note-taker when it came to Transfiguration.

She expressed her concern to James, and Lily tucked her curtain of hair behind her ear once more, straining to hear what was being exchanged between teacher and student. Every so often, she would glance their way. The rest of the class kept taking notes, unaware that their Professor had stopped talking.

"Potter," whispered McGonagall.

"Professor."

"Why haven't you taken notes?"

James sat straighter in his chair, with a thoughtful look adorning his features.

"I – I have covered this to the fullest extent, Professor. And I, unlike my classmates, have read the text and additional texts on this... matter," he said, not quite meeting her eyes.

She bristled.

"Very well, Potter."

And McGonagall ended her interrogation, and Lily hid behind her dark red hair once more.

"To become an Animagi, you would have to most essentials at hand. I had my essentials here, at Hogwarts, although I will not tell you what these essentials are," she pierced her students with a look, "for it is your assignment to have as much information gathered as possible. You will give me a twelve foot long essay about Animagi, how to spot them, how it would feel like to change into and out of your animal, how it would feel to be an animal, and so on and so forth, by the end of next week. Class dismissed."

Many did not hear her, for they were concentrating on writing down their assignment. Lily, not having the heart to disturb her classmates, packed her things as quietly as possible and snuck out to her next class, Herbology.

* * *

As Lily waited in front of the Herbology Greenhouses, she realised that she might as well sit down, as the bell wasn't due to ring for five more minutes. Sitting primly on the lone, stone bench outside, she felt a certain chill, alerting her to the fact that winter was certainly on its way.

Watching leaves blow about gently, she saw a shadow cross her line of sight, and she knew that she was not alone.

Lily looked up and saw James sulking around in the shadows. Her eyes travelled over his raven, permanently messy hair and his extremely pale and tired face. It seemed as though whatever made him stir last night kept him well awake for a while.

Shivering against a strong gust of wind, Lily drew herself closer, wishing she had at least brought a coat with her.

James' eyes caught hers and Lily shivered again, although this time it had nothing to do with the weather. Although she had not noticed it before, she noted a certain... haunted look was in his usually animated eyes.

What made him look so... zombie-like?

Slowly, more students came to stand in front of the Herbology Greenhouses.

Before Professor Sprout came to the door, Lily was determined to figure out what was wrong with James. After all, an inattentive Head Boy might cause more trouble than a blind Peeves in the Kitchens.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short...**

After less than an hour of incessant stalking, the Head Girl felt thoroughly as though she wanted to club the annoying prat's big head. It didn't matter what anyone said; Lily certainly didn't want to acknowledge the fact that the most annoying Marauder had really grown up.

Just five minutes ago, James reprimanded a few first-years who were flinging Dungbombs at each other. Lily was rather surprised; she had honestly thought that he was going to improve their aim or something like that. In fact, as Lily walked down the corridor, James's molten hazel eyes stared at her reproachfully as though he wanted so much to snog her and _Avada Kedavra _her.

Other than that, neither made any sign of recognition.

"Hey, James," smirked a random curvaceous figure, one hand creeping on his broad shoulder, and another feeling his toned muscles.

He cast her an annoyed look and the first-years fled.

"So... James," she flashed a sweet smile, obviously missing his look. Grabbing him by the tie, her lips met his, yet James struggled and Lily noted this in her 'Observations' notebook.

Was this girl suddenly appearing in his bedroom?

Lily shook her head and made as if to leave when James flung his arm out, grabbed the girl's waist and spun her around so that she was trapped against the wall and he ran off, the fan girl shrieking and giggling after him. Lily followed silently, wondering something, until James lost the girl's trail and her footsteps trailed away.

"Potter," started Lily.

"I don't want to hear it, Evans."

She frowned.

"Well, actually I'm not berating you. I'm asking you a question," Lily continued, regardless of his glare or tone of his voice.

James raised his eyebrows, asking his silent question.

"What woke you up... er, on Sunday?"

James' eyes widened, as if in... fear?

"Why do you want to know?" he asked defiantly, crossing his arms.

"Because, I feel that if the school was left in the hands of an inattentive, immature Marauder, no less, then the school could suddenly be on its knees by a ruthless fiend," stated Lily, suddenly grabbing a nonsense thought, also folding her arms against her chest.

"Wait, what?" he gave a breathy chuckle, "You think I'm working for Voldyshorts?" James chuckled a bit more.

The name did not amuse Lily, nor did the predicament as a matter of fact. The more James laughed, the more she thought about the likeliness of that happening.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Lily frowned and considered. Why did the noise bother her so much? Maybe she liked knowing things? Maybe James _was_ a Death Eater, and – and that was _him_ in the dorm? Maybe James' head finally agreed with gravity and he had to spin his way to the bathroom?

OK, maybe the last one was a little bit... harsh. But anyway, what was stopping James from going over to the Dark Side? He was part of an old heritage, an old lineage that was powerful. Money, looks (not that Lily would admit it) and power. Maybe James thought that being a Potter wasn't enough; maybe he wanted more power, a power only Death Eater's could have... Merlin knows that James could've just stepped over and now a miniature Voldemort was stalking the hallways.

Now, suddenly, Lily seemed to shrink away from him in fear.

"I don't bite! Honestly! _Women..._"

Needless to say, Lily was going to find out if there was a danger among the innocents and stop it. She watched him swagger away, yet there was no arrogance, no immaturity lacing and degrading his walk. She watched him until his mess of jet black hair whipped out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you have problems with missing socks, Muggle studies homework, Glee related dramas, and betrothals, refrain from reading.**

**A/N: P.S. slight cliffy. :D**

Over the course of the week, Lily discovered several things.

One, she now had only one black sock.

Two, her essay about the history of Muggles was due in another week.

Three, James was almost at breaking point.

Every day, James seemed liable as to breaking something, sobbing, or hiding in his bed without ever coming out.

Lily was sure that if she never knocked and threatened him to a year with pink, bubblegum ridden hair, James would probably have discovered the fact that House-Elves could easily come and go to his dorm, bringing food, homework and freshly laundered clothes.

As Lily was jostled by the ordinarily packed corridor, she thought of where her other sock was.

Lily had confided her problem to her best friend, KayCee Williams, who simply rolled her eyes and told Lily to just 'duplicate the bloody sock'. But Lily didn't want to give up, so she upturned her bedroom and bathroom on a dreary Saturday morning when KayCee unceremoniously barged in.

"Remind me why I told you the password?" Lily said idly as KayCee flopped onto Lily's dark scarlet bed that matched Lily's hair.

"Because you love me?"

Lily rolled her eyes and poked her friend off the four-poster bed.

Diving back in her mass of letters, notes and whatnot, Lily tried desperately find her sock.

"You know, I can't fathom why you refuse to duplicate the sock," said KayCee after several moments of an awkward pause, which had only been filled with the sounds of rummaging.

Lily gave her friend a look and answered in a crisp tone.

"Just because you have been hanging around wizards and witches all your life and been entirely dependent on magic, doesn't mean that you can't find things yourself."

"Wow, you make me sound so... _lazy_," muttered KayCee as she flopped back onto the four-poster.

Then, she started to fidget. Her ice blue eyes stared in a particularly dirty corner of the bedroom. KayCee checked and rechecked her nails and tapped her foot.

And all the while, Lily rummaged in her vanity drawers, pushing aside the complimentary vats of makeup she had received when she bought the shoddy thing for two galleons.

Lily glanced in the mirror and saw KayCee twirling her thick black hair. As time went by and Lily still hadn't managed to retrieve her sock, KayCee's guard came down.

Watching her friend flit around the bedroom, KayCee snuck a look at her reflection and glared at the freckles dotting her nose and high cheekbones.

People called KayCee cute, and pretty, or pretty cute. And there was the occasional 'Aye, yo, you hot!' from laughing guys. But never was she called beautiful. KayCee didn't know why it bothered her so much, but it definitely did.

"Erm, Lily?" KayCee called tentatively in her sweet voice.

"Yes?" Lily poked her head out of her wardrobe and looked at KayCee in concern.

"Did you – did you know that I _had_ a boyfriend?" asked KayCee, swallowing in spite of herself, putting a shaky emphasis on 'had'.

"No... Why, did he do something bad?" asked Lily, rubbing her temples in concentration for the position of the sock.

"No. It's just that..." KayCee trailed off, her voice faltering uncertainly. She was entering an area that she never entered, nor cared about, before.

"What? Did he take all your money and punched you so hard that you can't have children?" asked Lily in a joking manner, her attention snapping entirely on her fidgeting friend. Her demeanour softened as she sat beside KayCee. The answer was on the tip of the Irish girl's tongue, Lily could tell.

"KayCee... What's wrong?" asked Lily gently.

KayCee stared determinedly in Lily's bright emerald eyes.

"I am betrothed, pregnant and no one calls me beautiful!" wailed KayCee unexpectedly.

Whatever Lily had been expecting, it certainly was not that. The bed swayed alarmingly beneath her as KayCee began to break down in sobs and Lily's mouth formed an O. After the shock wore off, Lily shook her head disbelievingly, hoping that she had heard wrong.

"Holy Merlin!" gasped Lily. "Did you just say betrothed _and _pregnant?"

KayCee sniffled as a confirmation.

"I – I honestly do not know what to say. Oh KayCee," Lily pulled her friend in a hug as KayCee started to hiccup.

"And as to the beautiful thing... well, just because no one's said it doesn't mean you aren't," Lily said, grinning down at her friend who feebly grinned back.

After KayCee's sobs began to disappear and her hiccups gone entirely, Lily surveyed her friend. There was no bulge showing, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't arrive soon.

"How long – "

"Hardly four weeks," answered KayCee as she subconsciously patted her stomach.

"And this... child," Lily stared at KayCee's hips, hardly daring to believe that a watermelon would soon be passing through that area and into the world.

"Is it your betrothed's?"

KayCee's eyes began to water as she shook her head.

"That's why I had to break up with my boyfriend... he's the – the father, Sean Argent, the seventh-year Ravenclaw Prefect."

"... And who is your betrothed?"

KayCee looked as though she was about to refrain from telling Lily, but sense told her to answer.

"James Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It may seem a bit fluffy, but trust me, everything mentioned in this chapter is important. (Well, not everything...)**

**A/N: Here you meet Lily's friends and the portrait guarding the Head's Quarters. Yes, I know, some people don't like the fact that the two Head's are sharing a common room. They have separate bedrooms, OK? XD**

**A/N: Heh. Anyway, this is an 'in-progress' chapter. It might undergo major changes, it might not. And shoutout to all my alerters, favouriter's, reviewers: Thanks so much! I honestly thought that I'd wait a milenium for just one review, or alerter, or even a 'Hi!'. But, when I woke up the day after I put this story on I found people liked my story :):):) THANK YOU! Yeah, I know, I sound mushy and whatever.**

Lily walked through the halls, feeling as though she was a ghost.

One Prefect meeting had passed since KayCee dropped the bomb, and Lily couldn't even glance at those seated in the Ravenclaw section.

Lily couldn't concentrate on her work, as she was wondering if KayCee's betrothed (James) or her ex (Sean) knew about the child.

Lily went to the library with KayCee, researching homework, baby care, and Wizarding Betrothals.

"It says here that Wizarding Betrothals are chosen by the parents of the boy and girl. If there are many betrothals for the _girl_ in question, there will be a 'friendly' duel between the boys'. Whoever wins... Well that's obvious!" Lily slammed down the promising book in frustration.

KayCee couldn't hide her impish grin.

"You do realise that you could easily ask me about Wizarding Betrothals," her eyes danced in the candle light and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, OK, so can you get out of Betrothals?" she asked, sitting across from her friend. KayCee took a deep breath and checked her nails for dirt from Herbology. Lily was growing impatient and KayCee knew it. KayCee looked up and met Lily's eyes.

"Yes, you can... but, I can't. Not now that I have..." KayCee patted her stomach. It was just starting to bulge, but it wasn't very noticeable.

"You can, I know it! They _can't_ let you just run off and marry someone with someone else's _child_!" hissed Lily, bending low so that a group of fifth-year Hufflepuff's wouldn't hear.

KayCee sighed.

"Well, there is a way... but then I have to marry the kid's dad and there's no divorce. And the way to do that... it's a very ruthless ritual. The child could die," KayCee ran her hand through her long black locks nervously. Lily knew what her friend was getting at, and Lily didn't like it either. KayCee was always one for certain, never maybe or ifs. What if that Ravenclaw never wanted her in the first place? But then, James would have to marry her and raise a kid that wasn't his own. It would be cruel to all those involved.

Then, if she did the ritual and the child died, then there would've been no point in all this mess anyway.

Lily bit her lip, feeling sorry for KayCee. She somewhat knew what her best friend was going through, but didn't. After all, Lily was not a mother-to-be or a bride-to-be anytime soon. Then there was the whole father of the kid issue.

Lily was amazed at her friend's strength. If Lily was in her shoes, she'd probably break down crying everywhere.

Sighing, KayCee put her book down.

"Lils, I'm getting sick of the library."

Lily flinched as though personally wounded. But, she consented and the two headed down to lunch. A memory flitted through Lily's mind eye and she gasped.

"Are you absolutely positive that the – " Lily glanced around as they passed the Transfiguration classroom, "baby's dad is Sean Argent?"

KayCee looked at her friend, confused.

"Are you saying I'm promiscuous?"

"No, no, I'm just saying if you're absolutely positive. I mean, there was that party for the seniors a while back... are you sure you didn't have too much Firewiskey, because I remember you stumbling into my dorm with only a bra, underwear and a random cow-girl's hat," Lily whispered quickly. She never told KayCee this, because she felt that if KayCee knew, she would've brought it up the morning after.

Looking scandalized, KayCee pulled Lily's arm so that she would stop.

"And when did you plan on telling me this?" she hissed angrily as a blonde, distant-looking Ravenclaw girl skipped past. **(A/N Heh, now you've met Luna Lovegood's mom!)**

"It never came up," said Lily, shrugging noncommittally.

"Of course it never came up, I was _wasted_!" And with that, KayCee whirled around angrily and stomped off.

Needless to say, Lily was still keeping tabs on James, yet nothing seemed out of place. She felt her interest slipping away as she concentrated on finding her missing sock, homework, KayCee's predicament and her Head's Duties.

For some reason, the missing sock held an unknown significance to Lily. She had a feeling that something big was brewing under everyone's noses. Lily also had a feeling that James'... behaviour on that Sunday night, KayCee's drama and Lily's missing sock was all connected somehow.

Then, Lily snorted. Of course! James probably woke up after getting an owl telling him he was to marry KayCee and in a hurry to get it, he hit his knee. And the sock was just floating around somewhere, probably by Peeve's doing.

Well, that was the theory anyway.

James had given a noticeably wide berth between Lily and himself because she hung out with his betrothed, Bridget Jones and Lionel Case. For some deranged reason, she was all for believing that James felt uncomfortable being in the same room with his betrothed's friends, and of course, his betrothed.

Of course, it was equally likely that Lily was wrong.

As she was jostled by the crowd hurrying to dinner, she found a familiar mop of brown hair in front of her.

"Hey, Lionel," Lily said, grabbing his arm unexpectedly. He swung around, a wild look in his gray eyes, and his wand pointing at Lily's heart. When he realised that he was about to curse his friend, he gave a deep chuckle and stowed his wand in his robe pocket.

"Merlin, Lils, we're in the middle of a war. You know better. You can't just randomly grab someone, because chances are they'd deck you," said Lionel, shaking his head at his friend's foolishness.

"Anyway, what's on the grapevine?" asked Lily. That, despite many accusations, meant 'Hey, dude, what the hell's going on with our other deranged friends?'.

"I heard that Bridget was going to get pulled out of Hogwarts," he whispered to Lily.

"What?"

"That's what I heard from her brother, but you know how he is. He's just confused and making crazy lies since their parents died. No doubt he's still traumatized from the whole ordeal," and Lily nodded her consent.

"Yeah, well, he told me that his Grandma and Grandpa didn't approve whole heartedly of magic and almost pulled them out of Hogwarts. What can you do, eh?" Lionel looked into the distance, his eyes fogging over.

"And, I heard, that KayCee got herself a Prefect Ravenclaw, an Adonis looking guy I hear, then suddenly, she broke it off with him. Heard the whole breakup whilst walking with Bridget to Charms," Lionel said, his head still turned away from Lily, but she could hear the badly suppressed glee in his voice. Lily almost told him about the betrothal right then and there, but she didn't want to crush the poor guy. Not now.

"So, what'd you hear?" he asked, turning back to his red-headed friend.

"Oh, nothing," Lily said, her voice unnaturally high. Lionel cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly, and Lily sighed in defeat.

"You might want to sit down for this..."

Lily slipped into the vacant space beside KayCee, who was looking abnormally sad.

"Hey," KayCee said softly.

"Hi. Want some Mashy P's?" asked Lily, using the group's term for mashed potatoes. Lionel glanced at Lily, then KayCee, and looked back down at his plate.

"Did you tell anyone?" asked KayCee, her voice hardening.

"Only Bridget and Lionel. Why?"

KayCee relaxed. All day she had been expecting, for no reason at all, for some guy yelling, "THAT GIRL'S PREGGERS!" whilst pointing at her. KayCee knew that she was being paranoid, but still she thought it got out somehow.

KayCee smiled and took a _very_ large helping of 'Mashy P's' and roast chicken, peas, corn and carrots. Then, she poured half of the gravy over the lot.

"Er..." was all Bridget had to say as KayCee dug into it.

As if in a trance, Lionel kept staring at the girl before him, eating as if it was her last meal.

He pulled at his light brown hair all through the meal, distracting Bridget so much so that she slammed her spoon down.

"What is your _problem_?" she almost yelled at Lionel.

"Huh?" asked Lionel, pulling at his hair again.

Bridget reached over and pulled out a few strands of his hair.

"There, was that what you were trying to achieve?" she asked angrily.

"What is _your_ problem?" asked Lionel, bewildered, as he felt the spot where some strands of his hair had been prior to Bridget's hair pulling.

Bridget tossed her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and refused to look at him.

Lionel sent a confused glance at Lily and KayCee who mouthed, "Girl things," and Lionel nodded, going back to his peas.

Lily felt for Lionel. He chose to hang around the Gryffindor girls who's time of the month had crazy mood swings, and then they had even crazier mood swings outside of that time of the month. Sometimes Lily wondered if Lionel wished that he had some guy friends in their small group.

The rest of the dinner passed without incident. As they were walking passed the bathrooms, Bridget dashed off.

"Hey, Lils, could I stay over tonight?" asked KayCee. Lily nodded and KayCee grinned. Lionel fidgeted, and Lily smiled and nodded to him too, and he also grinned. **(A/N: I know what you're thinking, that having a random guy in the Head's common room is weird, but whatever. They trust each other.)**

"What about Bridget?" asked Lily.

"She'll know where we are," replied KayCee. They walked in companionable silence and when they reached the Head's Quarters, they were met with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew pacing outside the portrait.

"Hey guys," KayCee said, smiling. Lionel nodded in acknowledgement. Lily however just stood there, arms folded.

While Bridget, KayCee and Lionel got on fairly well with the Marauders, Lily point blank refused to cooperate with them, except for Remus.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Lily asked, turning to the Werewolf Marauder. Yup, that's right, she knew.

"It seems that we are locked out," came the weary reply. It was three days before the full moon and it was definitely taking its toll on the sandy haired guy.

Lily frowned.

"Blank! Blank! Where the hell is that stupid man?" asked Lily irritably. Blank, the man who was supposed to be in the portrait that guarded the Head's Quarters, was missing.

"We sent Mary the Shepherdess to look for him a while back, but she hasn't come back yet," explained Remus. They all glanced at each other and sat down outside, waiting for either Blank or Mary, or both.

Half an hour later, panting met their ears and they turned to a dishevelled Bridget.

She smiled brilliantly at them all and when Lily gave her a look that asked 'business taken care of?', and Bridget nodded.

Bridget flipped her silvery-blond hair and stretched her legs before sitting beside Lionel and mumbling an apology.

It was an interesting bunch. Remus, the werewolf, Sirius and Peter, the illegal Animaguses (although none except for the Marauders knew that), Bridget, the adopted Veela, KayCee, the pregnant Irish girl, Lily, the Muggleborn, and Lionel, the guy crushing hard on the Irish girl.

Sirius bobbed his head to an imaginary tune, Peter picked at his robes, Remus pulled out a pocket book and started to read, Lily plaited Bridget's hair, KayCee kept feeling the bulge hidden under her robes, Lionel stared at KayCee and blushed when someone caught him, and Bridget was humming tunelessly.

"Aye, you lonely kids, you missed me?" asked a voice above all of their heads.

"Blank!" growled Lily dangerously.

"'E was mighty hard to find," curtseyed Mary before she stepped into her portrait next to Blank's.

"Thank you, Mary!" chorused everyone except the glowering Head Girl.

Blank held his arms up in defence and it was then she noticed his flannel shirt and loose trousers were torn. She softened, and asked Blank what happened.

"Well," he started with relish, "I was snoozing in me frame when this rabid dog came up behind me, growling. 'Course, I ran for it, but the mangy beast tore me shirt and pants. So there I was, mooning the monks at their fancy dinner table 'cause the dog wouldn't let go of me trousers! I dragged 'im along 'till he smelt the steak and he started chewin' on it, while the monks did all their chanting or whatever. I ran and kept running 'till I couldn't run no more. Then, Mary shows up and walks me back here and that stupid dog's gone too. Dunno where it went," Blank scratched his head and sat on his hammock that was painted behind him.

"So," Lionel clasped his hands together, "Scenery."

Blank bowed and the portrait opened and everyone tumbled in, bagged several spots and slept until dawn broke.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A few people told me that James was a bit 'off-putting' and cold. So, here he is, his cheerful self. Plus, this is a kinda important chappie! After all, being a LOOOOOOOOOONG one (well, to me at least), it would have to have some important things in it.**

**A/N: The main plot hasn't really kicked off as of yet. The KayCee issue is a side plot, just so that I can set the scene for y'all before the main course can get here. =) (And yes, I did refer this story to being a meal. Let's hope it's at least three stars! :P)**

"Remus! Remus!"

Remus Lupin whipped around, searching for who called his name. Lily made her way over to the Werewolf and handed him his book and quill.

"You left this in Defence Against the Dark Arts," Lily explained.

"And," Lily said before he could escape, "Remember your swap with Ann Marie."

Remus nodded, a distant look on his face.

"Remus? Are you OK?" asked Lily, concerned.

"Well... No, to put it lightly. Full moon's tomorrow," he added in an undertone.

Lily nodded. "Oh, OK, bye."

Remus gave her a half smile and absent-mindedly whistled his way down the hall.

Lily turned and bumped into a very toned chest, causing her books to fall.

"Oh, sorry, I got distracted by that shiny thing over there. Sorry again," said a nervous voice. Lily looked up and saw the very apologetic face of James. She blinked up at him, and he bent down, grabbed her books and placed them in her hands.

"Sorry, er, again," he said sincerely.

Lily looked into his face, searching. He seemed 'normal'. In fact, his face had a happy, well fed look. His molten hazel eyes were energetic and he looked... great, Lily admitted timidly to herself. Then, she mentally slapped herself. _Potter? Looking great? Get a grip on yourself!_ Then, she noticed something was missing.

"Potter," said Lily, concerned somewhat, "Where's your glasses?"

"Peter sat on them."

"Ouch. Why didn't you _Reparo_ them?"

"Would you honestly like to wear something that went under Peter's butt on your face?"

"No."

James smiled at her. Then he narrowed his eyes and stiffened as he recognised her. James' eyes widened in fear, anger, and longing.

"Well. Bye," he said quickly before he dashed around the corner. There was a loud crash, as though someone knocked into a suit of armour.

"That was weird," stated Lily to no one in particular.

"You're telling me."

Lily turned and saw Bridget with her arms folded and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" asked Lily. Bridget shook her head and she looped her arms through Lily's, dragging her to an empty classroom.

"Do you like him?" asked the Veela upon closing the door.

"Wait, what?" asked Lily, bewildered.

"James. Do you like him?" repeated Bridget, leaning against the teacher's desk.

Lily blinked. Then, she scoffed.

"It's Potter. Of course I don't like him. Why do you have to ask me this every year?"

It was true. Every year Bridget would drag Lily into an empty classroom and repeatedly ask her if she liked James. Bridget dragged a slender hand through her hair and sighed.

"Look, this year he's changed. _A lot_. I don't know why you refuse to see this. I think that you two would hit it off if you gave him a chance."

"You honestly think that?"

"Yes, I do honestly think that."

"Tell me an example on how Potter's changed," said Lily stubbornly.

"Well, he hasn't ask you out, he hasn't done any pranks, heck he even put Peter in detention for charming Snape's hair blue."

"I said an example, not three."

Bridget rolled her eyes.

"So, do you think he's changed?"

"No. How do you know he isn't gearing up to ask me out, play a gigantic prank, and charming S-S-" Lily gulped, her eyes pained. "his hair blue and blaming it on Pettigrew? After all, Halloween is on Sunday and it's a Hogsmeade weekend."

Bridget sighed, frustrated.

"Merlin, Lils! You're as stubborn as a horse's behind!"

"I do not enjoy being referred to as a horse's behind, thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

The two girls glared at each other, then Lily softened.

"Look, it's never going to happen. I'm sorry," she said, placing her hand gently on her friend's shoulder.

"I promise you, it will happen at least once by the end of the year!" chanted Bridget. Lily gave her a half-smile.

"Care to make a wager on that?"

Bridget grinned, her stormy blue eyes brightening. "One galleon."

"Deal."

They shook hands, both assured about the outcome.

* * *

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Bridget dug in her heels as Lionel, Lily and KayCee pulled her out into the grounds.

"C'mon Bridget, it's a rare bit of sun. It's not going to kill you,"

"The sunlight might not, but _it_ will!"

"He's not an it!"

"To you."

Bridget struggled against her friends, but she was fighting a losing battle. One, there was a perfectly toned male Beater for Gryffindor pulling her, two, Lily was way stronger than she looked. Three, KayCee, although tiring easily 'these days', she managed to pull Bridget rather far on her own.

"Look, it's either meeting him, or meeting the squid. He might not be there."

"It will be, I know it! Don't make me go out there!" Bridget struggled against her friend's strength again, before admitting defeat.

"Fine. I'll go out there, but I'm going to keep my head down so that it won't see me."

"Bridget, you're a Veela for crying out loud!"

Lily glared at Lionel. It was, after all, meant to be a secret that Bridget was adopted and a Veela.

"Right, not helping."

They managed to get through to the weak sunshine and sit underneath a beech tree, savouring the feel of the sun before the cold winter would take over.

"Hey," said a soft voice. Everyone looked up, shading their eyes.

There stood Drew Brocklehurst, his olive skin and black hair giving him the classic Latino look.

He only had eyes for Bridget, who attempted to discreetly hide.

It wasn't that he wasn't handsome. No, it was that Bridget was crushing majorly on him, and that she had a very bad experience with Latinos, which involved Bridget turning into her vulture form. And that Drew was a very tantalizing guy, who had the ability to get a girl to stop breathing for ten seconds if he merely winked at her.

And she was afraid that if she gave in, she'd get heart-broken, and even though Bridget was heartbroken only once before, it was plenty horrible. Excessive tears, not caring for anything, chest pains, period problems, and her magical energy had gotten so low that she couldn't even _Wingardium Leviosa _a feather was just a gist of the issue.

Bridget had confided her fears to her best friends the year before, but to Lily, it seemed like exposing Bridget would be the only way to get rid of her fears.

Drew smiled and sat down beside Bridget who turned away.

"Uh, KayCee, have you started on your Herbology homework?" asked Lionel, breaking the tension.

"Huh? Oh, no, I haven't. Have you?" asked KayCee.

"I've finished. Do you want some help?"

"Yeah, uh, OK."

KayCee and Lionel pulled their books out of their bags, and Lily pulled out her favourite Muggle classic: _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens.

Bridget and Drew sat in silence, Bridget watching the surface of the lake ripple, and Drew watching the way her hair blew in the wind.

After a few minutes of silence, only broken by the whisperings of Herbology theories and whatnot, Lily eyed Bridget and Drew over the top of her book. Bridget was edging away very slowly, and Drew was just watching her.

Lily frowned, then returned to her book.

As the sun began to sink beneath the horizon, Bridget had managed to sit beside Lily and Drew had gone off somewhere.

Lily shielded her eyes and sighed in a depressed sort of way. _Hello winter,_ she thought. Lily sat there for a moment, considering many things... NEWTs, that nice Hufflepuff guy that eyed her a while back, the pigheaded Malfoy, Severus, her sock, James' behaviour, KayCee's predicament, Lionel, the Senior Party...

Suddenly, it all came back to her in one fluid motion.

_Lily sighed, flopping onto her bed in a party dress and high heels. For once (well, thrice) in her schooling life, she decided that she might as well have fun at a party. _

_One thing worried her, though. It was unchaperoned and there was unlimited Firewiskey. _

_Sighing again, she crossed the room and sat at her vanity, applying hardly any makeup onto her face. After putting on a thin, golden chain that had the word 'Lily' in silver hanging from it, she twisted her hair into a curly bun._

_She made sure that her knee-length and strapless bottle green bubble dress was fitting properly, and that her black stilettos were _not_ going to break anytime soon, she headed out._

_Lily bumped into James on the way out of the Heads Quarters and gasped. He looked simple with dark green dress robes, yet it suited him perfectly. He faltered as he drank in her appearance. They stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, when James' face hardened and he turned away._

_Lily stood there, blinking. She was unsure. Surely James would've asked her out right then and there, as he was accustomed to doing for the past three years._

_Strangely, this bothered her. Shaking her head, she followed him down the corridor and into the Great Hall. It was transformed into a golden and white picturesque ballroom that had many round glass tables with centre pieces skirting the edges of the room. A stage had been set where the teachers' table usually sat and the _Summer's Edge_ band was tuning their instruments and sound checking their microphones._

_There was a food and drink table to the side of the stage and Peter Pettigrew, Mary McDonald, Remus Lupin, Jean Wesley, Sirius Black, two Hufflepuff girls begging for Sirius' attention, and some other seniors crowded it, chatting merrily._

_There was a gigantic banner above all this that read '_Welcome to your final year! Celebrate!'_ and Lily laughed at the awkward picture of a witch that resembled McGonagall drinking Firewiskey heavily and dancing without much coordination. Lily laughed even harder as she thought of the way McGonagall's lips would disappear at the sight of the moving imitation of herself._

_Some Ravenclaw girls were huddled in a corner, sobbing. As Lily looked over at them, she felt an urge to cry as well. This was her last year at this wonderful school. Her last year of seeing many things, such as Slytherins and Gryffindors cheering their hearts out for their respective teams. Her last year before being thrown in the middle of a war. Her last year under Dumbledore's careful eye, watching and helping her. Her last year before she would defend the Wizarding world against the nameless evil. Her last year before she would choose her career. Her last year before she would face danger and death in a horrible mix. Her last year before she would witness and cry for the fallen..._

_Before she thought much deeper into that, she turned away from the girls and stared at the gold and white decorations._

"_Ahem," a cocky voice said behind her. Thinking it was James, she turned and was ready to spit a mouthful of fiery sentences. However, there, in periwinkle blue, stood a Slytherin boy with gleaming teeth and blond, carefully stylised hair. His blue eyes twinkled in the soft glow of the chandelier above the group. She recognised him as Gilderoy Lockhart. Lily never saw him up close and was well aware of the blush creeping into her cheeks._

"_Would you like to dance?" he asked in a voice that almost made Lily swoon._

"_Y-yes," she said before taking his hand and waltzing around the room, relishing the catchy tune emanating from _Summer's Edge_. She had to admit, they were good._

_As the night grew longer, the people got rowdier. One boy went so far as to grope her chest. Realising this as her cue to leave, she hurried out of the Great Hall and to Blank's portrait. He blushed and was suddenly flustered at the sight of her and she raised an eyebrow, uttering the password. He coughed and bowed, allowing her entry to the Head's Quarters._

_Lily gratefully slipped off her shoes and took a hot, relaxing, lavender scented bath before pulling on her pyjamas and slipping into her warm bed, hoping for sleep to overtake her._

_Well, it didn't, and she sat there, awake, thinking more about the future. A realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. She might not make it through this war. She looked at her clock, which read 2:20 am. Lily forced herself to yawn, her eyelids finally getting heavily, when someone thumped, giggled and wrenched open the door._

_Lily blinked at the intruder, terrified for a moment, until she realised that it was just KayCee. KayCee giggled. _

"_Hiya Lillian!"_

_It was then that Lily took in her friend's clothing. She was wearing a red and black lacy bra and matching underwear. A brown cowboy's hat sat jauntily on her head. _

"_Er, KayCee, have you always been wearing that?"_

"_Nope! Hehe, I never noticed but your wardrobe looks funny!" KayCee giggled and pointed at a small replica of the Eifel Tower that stood on a small round, tall table. _

_Lily stared as her friend darted around the room, singing a song that obviously had been played at the party._

"_You know, Firewiskey's great! It makes small butterflies appear everywhere!"_

_KayCee suddenly clapped, as though catching one of the 'butterflies'. Then, she started to stumble around. _

"_Lionel has really nice hair," stated KayCee randomly, after stumbling around and laughing at Lily's window._

_Lily raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, there was a pile of sick at KayCee's feet. Lily jumped out of her bed, grabbed her wand and cleared away the mess. _

"_That's an ugly umbrella," KayCee pointed at a horrible lace umbrella that was leaning against the real wardrobe. KayCee sunk to her knees and vomited again. Lily shrugged and grabbed the umbrella, which was a Christmas gift from Petunia, and transfigured that into a wet towel._

_Lily gently cleaned her friend up, and used her wand to make the small pile of vomit clear away. She helped KayCee to the bathroom and flipped the toilet lid open and KayCee vomited in that._

"_Ugh," said Lily. After all of this vomiting, Lily realised that if she saw or heard any more vomiting, she would also vomit._

"_Er, when you're... finished, tell me, 'kay?" asked Lily without waiting for an answer and closing the door._

_What amazed Lily was the fact that KayCee had managed to get up and into the Head's Quarters. Softening, Lily used a cleaning spell to take away the vomit on the transfigured towel. It had a scent of citrus fruits and Lily folded it and placed it on her vanity chair. She crossed the room and pulled out a spare pair of pyjamas and a navy sleeping bag and a few cotton pillows. Placing the sleeping back and pillows in a comfortable position, she knocked on the door to the bathroom._

"_KayCee? You finished?"_

"_Yeah. Wait... yeah," Lily opened the door and KayCee was sitting beside the toilet, her hat askew._

_Lily smiled gently at her friend and flushed the toilet. She freshened the air with her air freshener. KayCee stood up, swayed, then sat back down again. Lily duplicated her toothbrush, put some toothpaste on the duplicate and gave it to KayCee. _

"_This is funny!" giggled KayCee, obediently brushing her teeth. She spat in the sink and wiped her mouth. While KayCee was doing this, Lily used her wand to clean her friend's underwear. _

"_Here," she said to KayCee, dragging her back into the dorm. KayCee saw the pyjamas and put the bottoms on her head._

"_Hey, Lils, this doesn't work!" KayCee said feebly. _

_Patiently, Lily dressed her friend and tucked her into the big four-poster bed, where KayCee yawned and snuggled in the blankets._

"_Lionel," she whispered before falling asleep. Lily watched her friend for a while before shrugging. Maybe KayCee will tell her the deal about Lionel tomorrow morning. Thank Merlin it was a Saturday._

Lily shook her head, the sun suddenly glaring into her eyes. She checked her watch and looked at her friends. Dinner was going to start soon. Bookmarking her page, she closed _Great Expectations_ and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, time to go," stated Lily, stretching.

KayCee and Lionel looked up and nodded, stuffing their quills and homework (they had managed to finish all of their assigned things) and Lionel helped KayCee up.

Bridget dusted herself off and started slowly towards the doors. Lily, KayCee and Lionel followed her silently.

* * *

Bridget pushed her beans around on her plate. KayCee grabbed as much as she could, as usual, and Lionel ate a respectable amount of dinner. Lily had finished her meal and crossed her arms, staring at the starry ceiling.

"... Prongs, you've been acting weird lately..."

Lily's attention snapped to the end of the Gryffindor table.

"...I'm not!"

"...face it, Padfoot's right,"

"Thanks Moony,"

"Anyway... is it a girl?"

"No."

A gasp emitted from Peter.

"It's a guy!"

Lily laughed silently, then considered. In a way it could be true. After all, he was no longer desperately chasing after her.

"What the hell, no way."

"... just wrong..."

"Lately, you've been quiet, and been acting like the living dead. What's wrong?" pressed Remus. Lily edged further towards them, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I-I can't tell you."

"Prongs, you're our friend, you can tell us."

"...can't!"

"...can't or won't?"

"I can't! I wish I could but I can't!"

"Can we guess?"

"No! How hard is it for you to understand that I CAN'T?" James slammed his fork down with such force that several plates and utensils rattled. He grabbed his bag and hurried out of the Great Hall.

_Interesting..._ thought Lily.

"Hey, I'm full, I'm going to go to bed," she announced to her friends. Lionel nodded, KayCee waved and Bridget looked at her with a half smile.

Lily got up with difficulty, grabbed her things and hurried out of the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! Now we get to see what's wrong with James! Or at least, a part of it :D**

**A/N: OK, so, guys (and girls) there's a poll on my profile. It's about HP pairings. Vote on that please! Also, if you go to the end of mah profile, there's some summaries and stuff. PM me if you like one particular one (or put it as a review). You don't have to go through the whole list of story names, by the way (unless you feel like it). Thankies!  
**

**A/N: Oh, and just to make it funnier/easier, Peter is good looking for this story. Kay? I knew you would agree *snorts disbelievingly*.**

After telling Blank the password, Lily climbed in and saw James' door ajar.

Curious, she stood at the entrance and saw James crouched at the foot of his bed, tears leaking down his face. In his hands were his broken glasses. Lily raised an eyebrow. James was crying over a pair of glasses?

He put them down and picked up a new pair, a more stylish dragon hide patterned pair. He stuffed them on, and brought out a dish of... ashes?

Now Lily was more than confused.

Using his wand, James muttered a spell that emitted blue flames. Lily watched, entranced, as the flames spun around the edge of the ceramic dish. Then, suddenly the flames disappeared, and in its place, white smoke curled upwards and danced.

The musical laughter of children arose from the smoke, the foreign yet familiar music drifted around him as the smoke encircled him. It changed forms until two glowing pixies emerged, dancing and enjoying their small selves.

Their bare feet brushed the Head Boy's dark wooden dresser as they twirled gracefully, arms outstretched in a ballerina's arc in front, and their tiny, yet elegant, wings beat in time to the music.

All of a sudden, there was a timid knock that sounded at the door, and the white glowing pixies looked around, startled, and disappeared in a wisp of smoke. James stared at the place where the pixies disappeared. Lily blinked. She hadn't knocked.

_Strange..._ she thought before slinking back into the shadows, unnoticed by James.

* * *

I LOVE JAMES POTTER!

Lily looked around, disgusted. It was the Marauders Day, an unofficial day in Hogwarts. Sign waving girls squealed at the sight of the Marauders as they made their way down the hallway. Lily pressed herself against the wall to allow the fan club and the Marauders through.

Sirius was grinning and flirting like there was no tomorrow, Remus was slowly getting more confident around the girls fawning around him, Peter had red hand marks on his face from flirting with girls other than his girlfriend, and James looked (again) like a zombie, and consequently pushed some girls away as they tried frantically to grab his shirt.

I LOVE SIRIUS BLACK!

Lily tried to look at signs that were NOT proclaiming their love for one particular Marauder.

I LOVE REMUS LUPIN!

_Why aren't the teachers stopping this?_ Wondered Lily as she held her books to her chest, trying not to get jostled or trampled on so much so that she looked like she fought through a thicket of Snargaluff stumps.

I LOVE PETER PETTIGREW!

Lily laughed as she laid her eyes on that particular poster. It was somewhat cruel, but what was even crueller was the fact that he had no brains. It was a wonder how he passed the end of year exams.

Exactly seven years ago, the first Marauder prank had been pulled. So, to celebrate, the females declared this day, October 25th, the Marauders Day.

Lily smiled to herself as she spotted Gilderoy. Although they hadn't spoken since the celebration of their last year at Hogwarts, Gilderoy would occasionally look up, smile, and wave at her.

It was almost as though it was a forbidden love **(I'm using that as a summary/title for another LJ fic, a Dramione fic or a Rose/Scorpio ficcy! Yayz!)**, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. Her insides tingled at the thought, but then again it might not ever happen.

She laughed cruelly, a biting edge hidden in her eyes. James turned and stared blankly at her, before turning again, only to push away an avid fan girl who was batting her eyelids a mile a minute.

"Lily!"

Lily turned to find Bridget standing there, her hair messed up and her face red.

"Yes?"

"It's KayCee! She's in the Hospital Wing!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Say that again, only this time more slowly."

"We were walking down to see Hagrid and Ogg, then Snape and Malfoy ambushed us. They asked us where James and Remus was. Lionel told them to shove it 'cause they were blocking the door to the grounds. 'Course they didn't. They just sneered, as usual, and they pointed their wands at KayCee and Lionel, and Nott came, pointing his at me.

"Lionel, KayCee and I wouldn't have any of that, so we also took out ours. Then, there was a bang, a flash of... purple, or was it blue? Anyway, it was a flash of light and KayCee was lying there, cold, and Lionel was duelling Snape and Malfoy, and Nott was trying to restrain me. I kicked of course, then he ran away, howling like the baby he is.

"Lionel was still duelling, and I went to KayCee, and trying to wake her up. Then McGonagall showed up, gave Snape and Malfoy detentions and went over to KayCee, felt her pulse and told us to come to the Hospital Wing. She waved her wand, and KayCee floated onto a magical stretcher, and I went to get you, so here you are," Bridget explained, wiping her hands on her jeans.

She started to go pale and whispered, "I thought she would be dead for sure. She was cold and everything!" Bridget blanched even more, then sunk onto a bench. Lily didn't know what to say, so she said nothing as her friend wallowed in sadness. Lily herself was in a state of shock, but of course none as serious as Bridget.

Madam Eller and her assistant, Madam Pomfrey, made their way over to the two girls.

"Miss. Williams is stable, but she's in a coma. It's a light coma, she'll probably wake in a few weeks."

Bridget gave a huge sigh of relief and gave a shaky laugh. Lily squeezed the edge of the bench and nodded at Madam Eller, who went over to another patient. Madam Pomfrey hurried after her, her heels clicking against the tiles.

Lily suddenly realised someone was missing.

"So where's Lionel?"

"In there," Bridget jerked her thumb, pointing at an empty classroom.

"Mind you don't disturb him for a while. He's very... touchy. It'd be awful, seeing your best friend, one that you had a terribly huge crush on, like that," Bridget added in a low voice, "Specially since KayCee has a 'bun in the oven' so to speak. This wouldn't be too great for the child."

"'Course not. I read in a book that the first few months are the most important for the baby," Lily said in a hoarse voice.

She knew that Bridget and herself were probably overreacting.

"Madam?" asked Lily, a tone of urgency in her voice as she realised another thing. Madam Pomfrey looked at Madam Eller, who was busy working with another patient, and hurried to them.

"Yes?"

"KayCee... she's expecting," whispered Lily.

Madam Pomfrey gasped, looking scandalised. Bridget gave a 'what do you think you're doing?' look to Lily.

"So, would it be possible for KayCee's... would it be possible for her 'bun' to receive food?"

Madam Pomfrey looked around, then whispered to Lily, "It is possible... but it's only just been approved..." she trailed off uncertainly. She sighed and gave a hopeless look to Lily.

"I'm only an assistant. I'm not even sure if I'm supposed to be _in_ this field of healing. I'm probably suited to desk work at St. Mungos," she mumbled at Lily dejectedly. Lily thought quickly.

"Well... I think that you're a great assistant. You're better than those working at the desk job at St. Mungos. After all, they are failed assistants. You're not going to fail. You're the best young Healer that I've met. Maybe one day, you're going to be the Head Healer at Hogwarts, with a young Healer following _you_ and asking for directions from _you_," said Lily, proud of her choice of words.

Immediately, Madam Pomfrey brightened.

"Really? You honestly think so?" she asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have said it if I thought otherwise," replied Lily, smiling at Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey paused for a moment, thinking.

"Alright... alright. I think I'll try it... Yes, yes, I think I will. If it fails – if _I_ fail, then maybe I'll try another job... No use being a Healer if you don't Heal anyone..." muttered Madam Pomfrey. She glanced at Lily in an insecure way, and Lily smiled encouragingly.

Madam Pomfrey smiled back, and almost skipped back to KayCee.

* * *

"What did you _do_?" hissed Bridget.

"_I_ helped KayCee's child have a better chance at survival."

"Survival? Survival? What is this, a jungle? Some sort of game? Do you realise that you've told an important secret to an _assistant_ – "

"Yes, I do realise that. I believe that the assistant is trustworthy."

Bridget changed tactics.

"Then you have to realise that if it gets out somehow, KayCee's gone. It's a shame in the Wizarding World to be knocked up when you're still in school! She's not married! She'd be shunned; laughed at! An outcast! A single mother, she won't get a job – "

"And you think that would matter to KayCee? To be ranked bottom in a superficial list? In social life? Besides, it's not the 1950's! KayCee will not be so shunned that she wouldn't be able to cross the street! And what if she aborted the child? Would _you_ want that? A being, killed before it had a chance to live! Would _you_ appreciate it if you were killed before you had a chance to prove your worth to the world?"

"I almost was! I'm a Veela, abandoned by my parents, who died before I met them properly! My mother who was an outcast! My father who never knew I existed! Is that fair? Is it fair to be left without parents – "

"But you had parents! A family who loved you! A family of friends here, who love you for who you are, not what you are!"

The heated debate ended there when Remus walked past. Lily could see him wiping his tears on the edge of his sleeve.

* * *

After Lily gave Bridget time to calm down, Bridget walked over to Lily, who was curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, rereading _Great Expectations_.

"Hello," mumbled Bridget, unsure whether or not Lily was going to snap at her.

"Hello," said Lily mildly, turning a page of her book.

"Lils, I'm sorry – "

"Think nothing of it. It was just a little disagreement."

"No, I will think nothing of it. I think that you were right and I was wrong."

"Oh?" asked Lily, glancing up at her friend. Bridget twisted her hands in her lap.

"Yes, I think that you were right. It would be unfair to both KayCee and her... offspring if the child died or got aborted. I think that telling the assistant was a good thing to do; and I trust your judgement that you think that she wouldn't breathe a word about KayCee."

Lily sighed, closing her book.

"You do realise that what we are discussing isn't child's play. It is very serious, and it could cost the life of an unborn, and maybe the life of the mother if she is desperate and affected by depression."

Bridget's eyes widened; she had obviously not considered that.

"So, as she's not present, we have to decide whether or not we feed the child while the mother's in a coma."

"What do you suggest that KayCee would want to do?"

"I think that KayCee is scared, confused and would not care currently if the child survives or not. She has a tough shell, one that has many cracks in it. The fear, and confusion sometimes shows in the way she acts, and in her eyes. I don't think that her opinion would count at the moment. Perhaps she would deeply regret it, perhaps not. So, it's the decision between us two girls."

"Speaking of girls, where's Lionel?" asked Bridget, straightening suddenly.

"I dunno. He's probably still in the classroom," shrugged Lily.

"Doesn't his opinion matter?"

"He'd be torn. He would, in a way, want the child to die, yet he would want what would make KayCee happy, and I think that he's realised that in the long run, having this child would make KayCee happy."

Bridget frowned.

"I don't like this, we're choosing to between life and death, for one or maybe two people."

"Well, we'll let the child live, shall we? Besides, if KayCee doesn't want the child, I know several good orphanages."

Lily paused, waiting for Bridget's answer.

"Yes, that-that's a good idea."

Lily smiled at her, and reopened her book. After a while, Bridget got up and went to her dorm.

"Goodnight, Lily."

"'Night Bridget," Lily replied before she went to the Head's Quarters and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Musical laughter rang in Lily's ears as she abruptly woke. The laughter seemed familiar somehow. Yawning, she stumbled out of bed, and shuffled towards the sound.

Again, the door to James' room was ajar.

_Why doesn't he close the door?_ Wondered Lily irritably.

However, she was distracted by glow of the pixies. They danced as they did before. Lily was just as entranced, and this time she sunk to the floor, watching them enjoy their small selves.

As the sequence ended, and as Lily grew more awake, one of the pixies held out a tiny hand in a shy manner, as though expecting someone to take it. The other pixie's smile faltered and he shot the female pixie a warning look, grabbed her hand and both disappeared in another wisp of smoke.

It was then that Lily realised that James had also been watching the pixies.

"_I wonder..._" Breathed James as he got up and paced the room.

"I wonder what would happen if I had taken that hand?" he looked back at the dish of ashes.

Lily slowly got up, and crept back to her room, leaving James in his speculation.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry people, I've been having a writers block. Siriusly. (Excuse my pun) CURSE THE WRITER'S BLOCK! But yay for another chappie! :)**

**A/N: The most important and probably most dodgy chapter! You know, the title should be starting to make sense. Oh, and there's different POVs for **_**this**_** chappie. **

When James woke up, it was with a certain excited vigor. Excited for what, he didn't know.

He tried to flatten his hair as he looked into the mirror that Halloween morning. Of course, the stubborn hair wouldn't move, so he left it.

James put on his glasses and looked back into the mirror and jumped. His face was as white as a ghost, and his eyes had dark circles under them. He looked extremely drained.

James shook his head and changed.

He passed a picture of his family, and glanced at it. Right then and there he almost broke down.

The past summer had brought death to the Potter family. Although his grandparents were old, they didn't deserve to be tortured, nor killed by the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. Nor did James, and his parents deserve to witness it happen during a dinner party.

James took a deep breath and turned the picture around, before striding out confidently (or, at least, he hoped).

* * *

The preparations for the Halloween Ball were almost complete, and Lily felt as though she could dance. She was as excited as the Prefects and students. She felt especially excited as she had been asked to the ball by Gilderoy.

_Woo! Party time!_

Well, not yet, but either way, Lily couldn't concentrate on her lessons as her mind wandered up towards her Halloween ball gown, hidden in her wardrobe.

"Evans!"

McGonagall's crisp voice broke Lily's speculation as to whether gold hoop earrings would suit her dress.

"Yes, Professor?"

Lily looked around. The class had left and there were scribbles on her page that resembled jewellery and hair accessories. Then she spotted James sitting in the back row, his face growing impatient. Whether it was because of Lily or because whatever McGonagall had to say was running into their lunch time, Lily wasn't sure.

"The Halloween Ball will commence at 8 o'clock, as I am sure that you two Head's are well aware, and as a Hogwarts tradition, the Head Boy and Girl open the dance by waltz. Together."

The Professor paused here, knowing that something was to be said. James sat there, his jaw slack, and Lily looked affronted.

"You mean that _I_ have to dance with _him_?" asked Lily.

"For the first dance. After that, you can go off and do whatever you like. Within the rules, of course," McGonagall peered at her two students.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked James indignantly.

"I was busy with things not concerning you," said McGonagall briskly, a faint tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks.

James snorted and Lily glared at him.

* * *

KayCee rushed around, wailing.

"I have nothing to wear!" she complained to Bridget.

"What about this?" asked Bridget, pulling out a nice, clingy floor-length midnight blue dress from KayCee's closet.

"When I mean I have nothing to wear, I literally mean I have nothing to wear!" cried KayCee hysterically, pointing to her admittedly small bulge. (Though, in KayCee's point of view, it seemed _huge_)

"Oh..." said Bridget, twisting the side of her mouth. Then, she got an idea.

"Okay, well, we are magical, so maybe – Aha!"

After a combination of tricky charms and minor Transfiguration spells, the midnight blue dress was now a knee length bubble dress. KayCee stared at the dress for a moment, before squealing in gratitude and delight.

"And my bulge could pass as a part of the dress! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" squealed KayCee, hugging Bridget before dashing into the bathroom.

Chuckling, Bridget reapplied her olive green eye shadow.

Her dress was an olive colour and it was slightly stiff, but made of a soft feeling velvet. It framed her body perfectly, and Bridget charmed her hair to be soft curls, and she slipped in an olive beret, tucking her left side of her hair behind her ear. Bridget slipped her feet into ballet slippers made out of the same material as her custom made dress.

Bridget's sparkling blue eyes complemented her lip gloss, and suited her whole colour scheme.

KayCee dashed back out, quickly charmed her soft, barely there make-up on, and charmed her hair into a messy bun. Her bubble dress had strips of soft, silky waves down to her silver high-heeled feet.

There was a tap on the door.

"Ladies?" asked a male voice, sounding as though he was in the common room. KayCee and Bridget grinned.

"Ready!"

Bridget and KayCee giggled as they opened the door. What they didn't expect was Lionel looking casual in a tuxedo, leaning against the door frame of the Girls Dormitories.

"How did you get up here?" asked KayCee.

"Yes, how did you get up here?" repeated Bridget, for Lionel didn't answer the first time.

"I clung onto the railing and shimmed up here." He said. KayCee and Bridget glanced at each other and shrugged, although KayCee was sure that there was more to that story.

Lionel offered his arms to Bridget and KayCee, who accepted. They hurried off to the Heads Quarters, where they would find a glum Lily in a sweater and baggy jeans.

* * *

As Lily was moping on the couch, not believing her luck, James whistled away in his room, adjusting his tie. The theme was Formal or Costume, and James really didn't want to highlight himself in the crowd, so he settled for a formal Muggle suit.

Although he was somewhat regretting the choice (after all, that Zombie Merlin costume he spotted in Hogsmeade a week earlier on an illegal trip was just _priceless_) he wanted to seem _mature_ and _grown-up_. Especially for Lily. And he was sure that wearing that Zombie Merlin costume didn't seem very mature.

He waited in his room so as not to bump into Lily if she was frantically pacing around, as she tended to do before a big event, like a date or a party. In a way, this ball was both.

James waited and waited for the familiar sound of the portrait door closing, but he didn't hear it. Puzzled, he took a peek outside his door. It was empty.

_She must've left._ He speculated. James didn't want to seem too eager to dance with Lily. In fact, part of the reason why James was wearing this stupid get-up was _for_ Lily. After all, James had a perfectly good Wizarding dress robe in his wardrobe.

He vowed to get over Lily during the year. Obviously, that vow hadn't started yet.

James glanced at his reflection, and sighed, dejected.

_Nope. Still not over her._

* * *

Lily lay hidden into the folds of the couch when a sudden bang met her ears.

"Oi, Lily! Time to GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

KayCee grinned and waved madly at Lily. Then her smile faded, Bridget gasped in horror and Lionel shook his head in exasperation.

"I can't believe it! What's wrong, Lily?" asked KayCee, hurrying to her side. Bridget and Lionel followed.

"I have to open the ball with Potter! By dancing the waltz!"

KayCee, Bridget, and Lionel shared a look and a raised eyebrow.

"That's it?" asked Bridget in disbelief.

"Yes! This is the worst day ever!" wailed Lily.

"Er... I think you might be overreacting a little. After all, dancing with us guys isn't so bad... is it?" added Lionel, adorably self-conscious.

"Of course not," said KayCee soothingly, patting his shoulder. Lionel brightened considerably (a fact that neither Bridget or Lily failed to notice. But, as usual, KayCee missed all the signs. **A/N: Insert exasperated sigh here .**)

"Anyway, what am I going to do?" asked Lily desperately. All her friends deadpanned at once, and said in unison;

"Just freaking dance with the guy."

Lily turned over and mumbled, "Thanks for the support, guys."

"What about Gilderoy? He's going to be wanting to see his beautiful date," said Bridget.

Lily sat bolt upright, tossed her throw rug onto the ground and dragged Bridget and KayCee into her room.

"HELP ME GET READY!"

Bridget and KayCee smirked at each other as they helped their mood swinging friend out.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart stood impatiently at the Great Hall doors, checking his silver watch every few seconds.

He just hoped that that gullible little Mudblood would come. Gilderoy didn't enjoy being stood up, and certainly not by a Mudblood.

Sure enough, the red head reached the top of the stairs.

Gilderoy's breath caught, before he remembered his plan, Snape's plan, and the whole of Slytherins plan. (Actually, the plans were the exact same.)

The sides of Lily's dark red hair was slightly curled and pinned back. Her white dress was made of silk, and a silver coloured sash had a rolled hem, giving it a unique wavy look. The dress was knee length, and slightly puffed out at the bottom. Black lace was underneath the dress. The same type of lace served as a head band.

Her face wasn't caked with make-up, but it had enough to make her look stunning. She was wearing a necklace which had been given to her anonymously. It had a silver chain, and a real pearl was tucked into a metallic leaf. She had silver hoop earrings.

Her feet were covered by high heels, which had white, silver and black leather strips.

All eyes turned to her, and even Lucius didn't seem to care to much about blood status.

Gilderoy had a smug look on his face as Lily made her way over to him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Gilderoy!" she apologized.

He gave her a charming smile and said with a wave of his hand,

"Your appearance makes up for it. You look absolutely gorgeous." And he bent and kissed her hand. Lily looked absolutely flattered, and out of the corner of his eye, Gilderoy saw James seething.

Gilderoy resisted the urge to snicker as Sirius Black held James back from presumably attacking Gilderoy.

* * *

Lily chatted with Gilderoy for a bit, a goofy smile on her face.

Then, McGonagall ruined it when she called out her name and James' name.

As Lily made her way over to her Professor, she couldn't help but notice the amount of great costumes about the place.

Her eyes fell upon James and she stared. _He looks... great_, Lily admitted to herself, before mentally slapping herself.

_Is that a tuxedo?_ Wondered Lily. She assumed that he would be wearing a costume, or dress robes, but a Muggle tuxedo?

_It suits him perfectly. Shut up, Lily! You're scaring yourself!_

And indeed, Lily was a teensy bit scared. Her attention snapped to McGonagall.

"You will lead the crowd into these doors, Potter's hand over your hand, Evans. No, it is not hand holding, your hand will be up to your left eye, and Potter's right hand on top of your hand," said McGonagall, when she spotted Lily's frown.

"When the music starts, you will get into position, and waltz until the song finishes. When the waltz ends, Potter will bow and kiss your left hand. Don't make that face, Evans, it's proper etiquette. Evans will have to bend into a curtsey and nod to Potter. Afterwards, you may find your dates and act like a grown man and woman. After all, you are role models, especially for our third years attending the ball."

She gave a stern look to the two Heads and whipped around, facing the rest of the students.

"Students, please follow your Head students into the Great Hall and be seated." McGonagall announced. Excited murmurs rang through the crowd as they shuffled forward, eager to get inside.

Taking a deep breath, Lily glanced at James and nodded. Together, they opened the doors and the crowd gasped as one.

The walls were the colour of a pumpkin, and the candles were wrapped with something resembling a mummy's bandages. Creepy jack-o-lanterns lined the walls, with black cobwebs climbing over their surface. Bloodstained empty suits of armour haphazardly wandered around with a bloodstained weapon and red dyed drinks. They would serve the seventh years Firewiskey (and other drinks) but the younger students weren't allowed to touch them.

The lighting was somewhat dark and ghosts flitted through the walls at regular intervals, trying to be as creepy as they could. Ivy slowly inched up the right wall, and the banners were ripped and dipped in silver.

There were small, round glass tables with bronze seats, decorated and carved as though you were sitting in a monster's clenched hand. Several black candles with orange flames sat around a head of a beheaded person. When someone sat down, the eyes would open, and in a low hissing whisper, the head would tell a completely scary story.

Three grim reapers and three mummies wandered around, hanging around a particular person menacingly for five minutes.

The food table had fake apparitions crawling around the silk covered, rectangular table. The apparitions included many tarantulas and bugs. A few random grotesque statues stood by a tight doorway. They would leap into action, cackling and moaning as they opened the creaky door leading into a dark hallway, filled with horror items and other sorts of spooky items and effects, including a beheaded woman emitting a bloodcurdling scream as she held her head under her arm. And unexpected stairs, which seemed to lead to nowhere...

The students eyed things warily as they sat down, and an uncomfortable looking Ravenclaw had a grim reaper breathing in his ear.

A third year girl screamed as she spotted the head turning towards her, and opening its eyes. However, the head said nothing and merely stared at her for a few moments.

The Weird Sisters played a slow song, one that suited the waltz. Immediately, James led Lily, using the strange hand recommendation McGonagall set them, towards the black, orange and red dance floor in the middle of all this.

Lily placed a hand on his shoulder, and James held her waist and they used the weird hand technique again.

"Don't you_ dare_ move your hand any lower, Potter," Murmured Lily menacingly as they swiftly used the space. He chuckled and murmured back,

"Never even thought about that. Besides, I'm over you, Evans."

Lily raised an eyebrow, not really expecting this.

"Oh? Then why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Who says I don't?"

Lily stayed quiet for a moment. She didn't know where the heck this random conversation came from, but for some reason, she enjoyed it.

When the song faded, James bowed and kissed her hand, as instructed. Lily curtseyed and nodded, also as instructed.

Then, they quickly dispersed, James into a crowd of adoring fan girls, and Lily into her group of friends.

As the evening grew, Lily felt that Gilderoy was losing interest in her, and she also started to lose interest. Why, the way he blabbed on and on about himself, who wouldn't lose interest?

Finally, Lily said something along the lines of, "I don't think this will work, I'm sorry," and off she searched for her friends.

She found KayCee leaning her head against the shoulder of Sean Argent, the father of KayCee's child. What totally ruined the romantic moment, in Lily's opinion, was two grim reapers breathing into the couple's ears.

Quietly tiptoeing away, Lily quickly found Bridget dancing. _Uh oh..._

Some boys were doing stupid stunts, trying to impress her. Lily tapped Bridget on the shoulder.

"Huh?" she swivelled around, and the boys groaned.

"Maybe you should try a different dancing routine. _Like something other than the traditional Veela dances_!"

Lily jerked her thumb over towards the boys, who were murmuring angrily and pointing at Lily. Bridget grinned.

"Sorry, Lils. I didn't worry about their safety," she said before dancing again. The boys quickly lost interest and mysteriously melted into the crowd.

For the rest of the evening, Lily danced, ate, drank and just generally enjoyed herself.

When, at midnight, the crowd started to go towards the doors, pushing and shoving (some mildly drunk), and Lily joined the throng, she felt satisfied and tired.

_Ahh, today is officially Saturday! Yay!_

Lily finally made it back into the Heads Quarters and slipped off her shoes, rubbing her feet. She plonked herself ungracefully onto the couch and felt her eyelids grow heavy.

* * *

James slipped off his tie and brought down the ashes once more.

His grandparents had given it to him a short time before their deaths, and had told him that the stories of different dimensions, and worlds, were real. They told him that for him to reach his hearts deepest desire, he would have to light it and watch the pixies for as long as it took. Along the way, the people he cared about would get their hearts desire.

"Ok, Jamsie boy, let's do this one more time..."

And it was lit. The familiar dance routine, song and pixies was like receiving a hug from his grandparents again. A tear slid down his cheek as he yearned for his grandparents love once more.

Again, the female pixie held out her hand, and before they had a chance to disappear, James reached out and took it.

She felt like fire and ice, love and hatred, hard and soft, a perfect balance. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of white light, so bright that James squeezed his eyes shut...

Smoke unfurled at her feet as she fell into the scarlet and golden common room, shared by both the Head Boy and Girl, who both belonged to Gryffindor house.

"Where am I?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the unsatisfactory post :( But anyway, the main plot has officially taken off! Ooh, and I want you to guess what's going to happen. It's vaguely seen in this chapter. And, if you want, you could also tell me the TWO side plots. They were introduced previously. Hahahaha! Even though they're side plots, they're immensely important. And now...**

Lily woke with a start.

"What - ?"

She swore that she had heard a voice...

"Hello?"

Lily turned around suddenly, and promptly fell off the couch.

"Who – who's there?" asked a tentative, silvery voice.

"Me! I mean, I'm here. At least I hope so," said Lily, squeezing her eyes shut, groaning against some sort of pain. She didn't have any alcohol last night... did she?

The voice laughed, a musical sounding laugh. It continued and seemed to be getting closer.

"Ah!" cried Lily, as a sudden burst of light met her eyes.

Lily blinked rapidly as the light faded. A female with pointed ears cocked her head to one side, as if curious.

_That's it, no more parties for you, Lily._

The girl had black hair, with copper and blonde high-lights in it. It was cut into a short pixie cut, and the fringe was softly framing her beautiful and delicate face. Honey brown eyes blinked out at Lily. She was dressed in a medieval type, bottle green velvet dress. On her head was a solid gold crown.

_Ok, well, WAIT! Solid gold? SOLID GOLD? _SOLID GOLD?

Lily bit her bottom lip uncertainly, and got up, circling the visitor unsteadily.

The visitor was still giving Lily that strange look, which unsettled Lily for a moment.

There was a sudden bang as James flew out of his bedroom. Then his demeanour changed immediately.

He formed a sort of half bow and kissed the stranger's hand.

"My word, you are gorgeous," he breathed.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

_My word, it's going to be a loooooooooooong day._

To Lily's immense disgust, the girl giggled and blushed. She curtseyed, then spoke in that same silvery voice;

"My word, you are quite handsome. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Eli the..." she faltered.

"Eli...?" pressed Lily.

"Eli the third. I'm in the 15th dynasty, and am in line for the throne... of my... people?" finished Eli, as if asking for assurance from the two Head's.

"People? Surely one as beautiful as yourself cannot be human," said James, leading her to the couch.

"Er, well, I'm an elf, you see."

"Ah, yes, I see," nodded Lily, gesturing to Eli's ears.

She smiled and nodded.

Lily suddenly jumped up.

"Dumbledore!"

"What about him?" asked James.

"He needs to know!"

"Know what?"

Lily rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Sometimes you are immensely slow. C'mon," Lily grabbed Eli's hand, and they flew to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"...And I woke up, and Eli the Elven Princess was in the common room." Finished Lily.

Dumbledore was looking pensive as usual, with his fingertips pressed together. He was wearing a red and gold padded dressing gown, and Lily felt uncomfortable seeing her mentor in his night wear and dressing gown.

She had just caught him outside his staircase and they made their way to his office, where Lily recounted her story and Eli primly sat beside her in a squashy chintz armchair, saying nothing and nodding at intervals.

There was a pregnant pause.

"I believe there is a free bed in the Seventh Year Girls dormitory, Miss Evans?" asked Dumbledore, turning to his Head Girl.

"Yes."

"Miss...?"

"Miss Elite," finished Eli.

Lily thought _that's a queer name, but there you go. Elves are queer creatures._

"Miss Elite, would you mind staying in the Gryffindor Seventh Year Girls' dorm?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course not," said Eli respectfully.

He smiled kindly at her.

"I am under the impression that you can direct her to her dormitory, Miss Evans."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, I shall alert the teachers that there is a new student in our midst; Eli Elite."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Take a moment of silence for Japan before you start reading. I have a friend who came over here and she's from Hiroshima. I don't know if any of her friends/family members in Northern Japan are affected. She seemed incredibly sad the other day, and I didn't ask her about it.**

**A/N: After that serious note, here is the 10****th**** chappie! And woo hoo for me, I have 2 thousand hits! Awesome, thanks guys! I feel like I should have a party. *Puts on 'One More Time' by Daft Punk and does some retarded dancing.***

**A/N: Ooh, special thanks to FutureAuthor-Hopefully, Loslote, and Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe. They're my regular reviewers! C'mon, give them a clap *someone throws a banana at the author* ... or a banana.**

**P.S. FLUFFDOM! Well, not really. A 'pay attention to EVERYTHING, otherwise the end result won't make sense' chappie... as are all my other chapters (except the random girl from chappie 2... or is she a random girl? Was that a random incident? *someone throws an orange at the author* Hey! Hey! Hey! You can throw the bananas, but definitely not the oranges! *throws the orange back, and then 10 mins later, the paramedics are hauled in...*)**

**And to you, my dear reader, this chapter is dedicated. :D **

The news of Eli the Elf girl had spread incredibly fast.

Lily kept getting badgered about Eli, and Eli just wooed all the boys (and some females).

It seemed that there were only two guys who seem unaffected by Eli. Lionel and Drew Brocklehurst never glanced twice at Eli.

Lily thought that was rather strange but she wasn't that concerned.

James was the most noticeable admirer, he practically worshipped the ground that Eli walked on.

This annoyed Lily for she was trying to organise meetings and every time, suddenly James has 'other plans', preferring Lily to do all the work and not even raising a finger. He was exactly the same as the year before!

Lily sighed heavily, and turned to Eli who asked her a question, a question that would bother Lily for a while.

"Is James Potter single?"

James lay awake, yearning for Eli in a way that should be illegal; at least, at Hogwarts.

He slid out of his bed, grabbed his wand, and the Marauder's Map, and searched for Eli's name. James had been doing that for a while now; a fortnight after her miraculous appearance.

To his surprise and curiosity, Eli was standing right outside his door.

_Why is she there?_

He got up from the floor, wiped the map clean, and opened the door.

"Hello?"

He lowered his wand, and found Eli's eager face.

"Hi, James!"

James blinked.

"...Hi, Eli. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Well, you see, I came here, as you can see, to ask you... a question?"

Eli replied uncertainly.

"Yes?" pressed on James, slightly irritable, and slightly hopeful.

"Would you like to have me as your _girlfriend_?" Eli said, as though the word girlfriend was foreign to her.

James gaped at her.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

Eli smiled gently. "Would you like me to be your girlfriend?"

James grinned, stretched, and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. The spun around, Eli squealing in delight, and James just laughing.

What they didn't notice was Lily, leaning against her doorframe, watching the new couple, a strange expression twisting her face...

* * *

Lily drifted through the Library, pulling several books off the shelves.

Hugging her books to her chest, she turned the corner and was confronted with the image of James and Eli snogging passionately.

Lily jumped, taken by absolute surprise and disgust, (who knew James even knew where the Library was?) then tried to side-step them. They broke apart and beamed at each other breathlessly. Then, James looked around and spotted Lily trying to get past them.

If possible, his smile widened.

"No you don't," he said, snaking his arm around Lily's hand.

"Just a moment, dear," James said to Eli, who nodded happily and resumed reading the book that was laying open on the desk behind her.

James pulled Lily away from Eli, and in between two shelves.

"So."

Lily raised an eyebrow at James.

"So?" asked Lily.

"I think you need a good, solid relationship."

Lily gaped at him.

"Are you serious?"

James chuckled.

"I hope not. Anyway, you know that Lockhart bloke? I think he'd be good for you."

"Who are you? My therapist?"

James chuckled again.

"Well, no. If you're not going to follow that advice, then why not be friends!"

Lily blinked, privately fearing the sanity of James.

"Be friends with you?"

"Ahh, why not, eh? It's our last year, we need to cooperate and we might as well leave on good terms, just in case we meet somewhere in the world," said James cheerfully, ruffling Lily's long red hair.

Lily considered for a moment. He had raised some good points there. Although, Lily needed to know two things.

"Are you going to hit on me?"

James laughed at her, as though she said something particularly amusing.

"Why would I do that when I'm in a relationship?"

Lily half-shrugged, then asked another question, one that she regretted saying afterwards.

"Why are you so happy?"

James sighed deeply and grinned.

"Because I'm in lurrrrrrrrrrrrrrve, my dear friend!" James said, sliding a finger down Lily's nose. Lily watched the finger intently, and the result was looking cross-eyed.

"I'm in a happy relationship! The colours are bright, the sun is shining, everything smells completely _wonderful_ and... well, the world's is so happy, and cheerful. And friendly. You know?"

Lily thought that everything was the complete opposite. They were in the middle of a war, it was completely dull in the castle, clouds circled the sky, everything smelt how it should, and Voldemort was still killing everybody off.

So, no, she didn't know.

Before she had a chance to answer, James dragged her back to Eli.

"Meet my new friend! Lillian Rose Evans!"

Lily cringed against his arms.

He linked arms with Eli and Lily, haphazardly moving down the corridor.

"Hi!" he shouted perkily to an incredibly glum looking fifth-year Ravenclaw girl loitering outside the library, who stared at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy (late) birthday to my reviewer, FutureAuthor-Hopefully, who I am slightly scared of right now. Don't throw the granadillas at me!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, my computer got a virus :( But, to pass the time, I got onto the internet on some other computers and made a website! It's Harry Potter centric at the moment, and I'm only just setting it up. I need more people, though, so that I can finish setting the site up! Woo! Oh, and so that if I have more people I can feel the need to upgrade and jazz it up a little more. What's the point if I only have a few people that I know and don't care if it's a little dodgy?**

**So, here's a little mission for you guys. If you like the idea of Role-Playing on a forum, as though you're in Hogwarts, then I'll see you there!**

**(Mind, make sure you read Discussion, First Years Professors and House Ghosts, and Q and A before Role-Playing ****)**

**LINK: fictionandnotsofictionrpg. freeforums. org (without the spaces)**

**A/N: ARGH! I got an error message from , which gives me an even bigger delay. Sorry :/**

**A/N: Finally. It's uploaded. (Duh)**

**Anyway, if uploading takes more than three weeks (around about, girl has gotta do homework!) the next chapter'll be on my site (see above).**

**Thankies!**

Lily laughed at a comment that Sirius Black made. Yes, Sirius Black.

Lily, Lionel, Bridget and KayCee were suddenly best friends with the lot of them, them being the Marauders plus Eli.

The Marauders were more connected in many ways. They were certainly more connected than Lily ever thought possible. And no, there was no question about the sexuality of the four pranksters; they were as straight as Lily was, which was extremely straight.

"Pass the salt, Padfoot."

"No."

"Yes."

Lily rolled her eyes, though it was in an amused manner, rather than her usual exasperated manner. Sirius and James bickered until they were both blue in the face. Finally, Sirius gave James the salt container unceremoniously.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

Eli the Elf Girl flashed a grin at Lily, who smiled back. It seemed much more… refreshing, now that all of the Seventh Year Gryffindors were friends. Though, Lily was pretty sure that she gave everyone in the Great Hall a heart attack when she walked in with James and his 'crew', smiling and laughing like anything.

Now, though, everyone had settled down.

James sat across from Lily, and Eli sat beside him. Lily was pretty sure that they were holding hands under the table.

A spark of… something ignited in Lily as she thought of this.

"Have you spoken to Lockhart, yet?" asked Remus Lupin.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" asked Lily, moodily stabbing her pasta.

Bridget leaned forward, as though telling her a secret.

"It's because you and Gilderoy are such a great couple, looks and otherwise. And it's because we're worried about you. You need some relationships so that you can show the guys what Lily Evans has got!" Bridget said. Everyone nodded.

"I'll talk to Gilderoy if you talk to Drew," said Lily stubbornly. Bridget grinned.

"You're on."

* * *

Lily stood outside of the Dungeons, not believing her luck (again).

Bridget talked to Drew, as was the orders, and now they were going to the Three Broomsticks on a date on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Lily sighed, waiting for Gilderoy to appear somewhere.

"Hi," said a voice behind her. She swivelled. _Huh, what a coincidence…_ thought Lily before replying with a feeble, "Hello."

"I wanted to ask you something," said Gilderoy, his teeth gleaming in the dim light.

"Yes?" asked Lily.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Lily wasn't actually sure herself.

"I dunno. Have I been avoiding you?"

"As far as I know, you haven't talked to me since the ball. That was three weeks ago."

"I've been busy. You know, Eli, Prefect meetings, NEWTs," said Lily, hoping it would work.

"Oh, yeah, well, that's OK. How about we go to the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade weekend?" asked Gilderoy. Lily looked into his blue eyes, seeing genuine hope and eagerness in them.

"Of course."

* * *

"Oy, Lockhart!"

"What?" asked Gilderoy impatiently.

"Did she fall for it?" asked an eager Slytherin.

"Yes. Who knew that one of the brightest witches in Gryffindor could be so dumb when it came to reading people?" asked Gilderoy, falling into step with the Slytherin.

"So, phase one is done. Now, let's start with phase two…"

The two Slytherins bent their heads together and started plotting phase two of the plan.

* * *

KayCee walked hand in hand with Sean Argent, wondering if she should tell him.

They had made up during the ball, and they picked up where they left off.

"Remember the time when we scared Red?" asked Sean.

KayCee nodded, chuckling. Sean's nickname for Lily was Red. KayCee remembered that day clearly. Lily was so _furious_ that it was funny. Until she charmed pillows to pelt them.

It was also the day when KayCee's child was conceived.

Sean grinned down at KayCee, his eyes shimmering. That day had been the best of his life. He loved every moment of it; it being the start of the year, the feast, the prank… his alone time with his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Do you remember afterwards?" asked Sean.

"Of course," replied KayCee.

"That whole day was the best day of my life," said Sean seriously, looking into KayCee's eyes.

KayCee looked away from him. She had to tell him.

"Sean…"

"Hmm?"

They were walking casually through the Transfiguration courtyard. KayCee led Sean to a bench, just in case he took the news badly.

"You know that day?" she asked, pacing in front of him. She turned her back to him.

"Yes…"

"That was the day I became pregnant."

KayCee heard a thud. She turned back around and saw Sean on the ground.

KayCee sighed and helped him up. He stared blankly at her.

"Pre-pregnant?" he stuttered. KayCee nodded.

Sean reached out and gently touched her stomach.

"Mine?"

"Yes," said KayCee, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I have to sit down."

* * *

Eli was having the time of her life.

She and James were in Hogsmeade, illegally, and they were looking around Honeydukes, joking and laughing. James scooped up Eli and gently placed her on the counter.

"How much for this sweetie?" he asked the man behind the counter. Eli giggled shrilly and jumped off, playfully smacking his arm.

The man behind the counter just shook his head.

"Ah, young love," he sighed, before turning around and restocking some sweets.

The bell clanged as the couple left Honeydukes.

James swooped down and kissed Eli. Then it turned into a major snogging session, with Eli's back pressed up against Honeydukes' window.

Eli broke off the kiss, and they were both dazzled.

He was the perfect man. She was sure that he could fulfil her needs…

* * *

Sirius, Remus and Peter Pettigrew were playing an extremely boring game of Exploding Snap.

"You know what?" asked Peter, slamming down his cards, which promptly exploded in his face.

"What?" asked Sirius as Remus got up to get a damp towel.

"I'm sick of this. Let's just go find some people and play Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare. Maybe throw a party," suggested Peter.

"Thanks, Moony," said Peter, wiping his face with the towel Remus handed to him.

Sirius looked deep in thought.

"Wormtail, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" gasped Remus.

Peter looked up and saw Sirius' expression.

"I think I am, Moony," said Peter.

"We should document this."

"Put it in the newspaper."

"Quick! Alert the media! And for good measure, Minnie!"

Sirius decked Remus and Peter before the had the chance to alert the media of the miraculous discovery that Sirius Black could actually _think_.

"Thanks, Pads, we knew you appreciated us," groaned Peter from the ground.

"You didn't have to hit us as though we were Bludgers," grumbled Remus next to Peter.

Sirius ignored them.

"I think – " Remus and Peter struggled the urge to gasp again, "that Wormy is right. – " This time they did gasp. Sirius still ignored them.

"We should have a party, play Spin the Bottle. Maybe Strip Exploding Snap, or Truth or Dare. I have a huge vat of Firewiskey and Butterbeer bottles in James' trunk," said Sirius.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Why James' trunk?"

"Because I felt like it."

Remus shrugged, taking that as an answer.

The three boys dragged James' trunk down the stairs. Remus charmed the radio to play Dragon's Breath, a popular rock band, and Peter transfigured a few books into tables, setting up the drinks.

Sirius disappeared into the Kitchens for some food.

Soon enough, the party was in full swing.

* * *

Lily heard music pumping through the Fat Lady's portrait.

She sighed exasperatedly.

"Not again. Quidditch Socks," said Lily to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and the common room was in a disarray.

KayCee, James and Eli were nowhere to be seen, but Sirius certainly was. He was dancing uncoordinatedly and was probably the prime suspect for the mess in the common room.

"Hey! It's what's-her-face…" Peter clicked his fingers, his eyes crossed.

"Lily, wasn't it?" asked Remus monotonously from his awkward position on an armchair.

A few girls were playing Strip Exploding Snap and a few guys were drooling as they watched. Disgusted, Lily went to Remus, who seemed to be the most sober of the group.

"Remus! How could you?"

"How couldn't I?" asked Remus, dropping his bottle of Firewiskey.

Lily sighed.

"C'mon, join in on the fun! The next game is Spin the Bottle!" shouted Sirius, draping his arms around Lily's shoulders and taking another swig of Firewiskey.

"Let me guess… the reason for _this_ party was because you were bored?" asked Lily.

"Bing! Correct! Marvellous! Have a cookie!" yelled Sirius in Lily's ear.

He stuffed a bottle of Firewiskey into her hands and tipped it down her throat.

Now, what you have to understand is that Lily prided herself on being a Firewiskey virgin. Her reputation was sure to be ruined…

So, she might as well ruin it with style, she thought as the Firewiskey burned her throat. It felt extremely good.

"This tastes awesome!" shouted Lily, a gleam in her eye.

"Here! Take some more!" screamed Peter, giving her five more bottles.

"Woo!"

* * *

"_Lily_?" asked James in amazement.

He and Eli had returned from their Hogsmeade trip. Lily was dancing without a t-shirt.

"Haaaaaaaaaay!" she said, before dropping to the floor then slowly making her way up. Remus, Sirius, Peter and Frank Longbottom, a sixth year, were watching her intently.

"SPIN THAT BOTTLE!" shouted Lily, making her way down to the circle again.

The music was on full blast and several other people were just partying hard.

Sirius spun the bottle and it landed on Lily.

"Why hello!" said Sirius before planting one on Lily. When they broke apart, she giggled and took another swig of Firewiskey.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Frank Longbottom, who blushed bright red. She kissed him, before taking another swig of Firewiskey.

"This is so fun!" Lily laughed.

"I know, right?" laughed Bridget, leaning against Lily. They burst into peals of laughter.

Lily spilt a little of Firewiskey on her bra and chest.

"Hey, does anyone want to lick this off?" she asked, blinking rapidly at the boys.

Sirius, Frank and Remus slowly made their way over to her, about to lick of the Firewiskey. James had seen enough. His friends were so wasted that they were licking Firewiskey off each other and the music was so loud that his ear drums were throbbing.

James flicked off the music and yelled,

"ALRIGHT! BED! NOW!"

"Aww, but – "

"BED!"

Everyone made their way slowly to their dormitories, stumbling and slipping.

"OH, AND JAMES! YOU'RE A PARTY POOPER!" yelled Sirius who was last. He turned and gave James the finger. Sirius then followed Peter up to his dorm, stumbling and knocking into the walls.

James swivelled to Lily, who was trying to look innocent and covering her lacy black bra with her arms.

"C'mon," he said to Lily. He held his hand out to Eli, who grabbed it.

Eli smiled gently at James, and she picked up Lily's shirt on their way out.

* * *

Lily woke with a massive hangover.

_What did I do last night? Why is everything so bright?_ She blinked, shading her eyes.

She sat up and immediately felt sick.

"Urgh," she groaned.

"Morning, sunshine."

_Ah! So loud!_

"I need to ask you something," said James, who was sitting on an armchair. It was then that Lily realised that she was on the couch.

"Shoot," Lily said, rubbing her temples.

"Why did you drink Firewiskey in the first place?"

"I – I think Sirius tipped it down my throat. That was my first ever taste of Firewiskey. It was so good. It relieved my stress," said Lily thoughtfully.

James nodded and handed her a cup.

"Drink it. It's water," he said. Lily did that and felt a little relief.

"Thanks."

* * *

It was only a few hours later when James realised something.

He was actually over Lily.

When he saw her wearing a bra, he didn't stare or make comments. He didn't even feel a weird swooping feeling when he talked to her the next morning.

That meant he was just friends with Lily. He had Eli, and Lily had, or at least was about to have, Gilderoy.

He felt elated. He jumped and whooped, receiving strange looks from passers-by.

_Yes!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry, I've had writers block and my computer stuffed up :/**

**A/N: Don't panic, people! This is an L/J fic, is it not? They will be together in the end. I will make sure of it! **

**A/N: This is mostly a 'how everyone feels about each other' chapter. But, there is a bit of the plot at the end of the chapter. I wonder if you can guess what happens next...**

The Marauders were reclining in front of the fire in the Heads Common Room. It was around 9 o'clock in the evening and Remus and Peter's eyelids began to droop.  
"Ahhh... I feel so t-t-tired," yawned Remus.  
"So do I... perhaps we could go back to our dorm?" asked Peter. Sirius and James glanced at each other, and shook their heads in unison.  
"Nah, you go ahead. We'll catch up at midnight," said James, waving his hand in a dismissal motion.  
"'Kay, see you tomorrow," said Peter. "Yup, and make sure you don't miss breakfast, Padfoot. I couldn't stand the sounds your stomach was making yesterday. It sounded like your inner Snuffles was chasing his tail," said Remus before ducking out of Blank's portrait.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever Moony." said Sirius. "Smart arse," Sirius added under his breath.  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that, would you care to repeat it?" asked Remus, poking his head back into the Heads Common Room.  
"Nah."  
After half of the Marauders left, the other half stared into the fire, both too comfortable to say anything.  
Then, James suddenly jumped up.  
"Padfoot!" he cried.  
"Prongs!" replied Sirius in the same manner.  
"I know what I did wrong!"  
"Is it about your transfiguration exam again? C'mon, mate, you've been stewing over it for the past three weeks."  
"This has nothing to do with that! Although, I assume that Minnie marked me down because she doesn't want to play favorites... at least, to a Marauder. But anyway, it's to do with Lily!"  
"Why are you thinking about her? You're with Eli."  
"I know, but I didn't want to ruin my relationship with Eli by using the same techniques I used with Lily. So, I figured out what I did wrong, and I'm going to make sure I don't do it again!"  
"So, what is it?"  
"I didn't know there were different _types_ of women. I always thought of them as men with boobs - "  
Sirius snorted.  
" - I tried to flirt with Lily by using a method for a rebellious girl! Doing the whole bad boy image, getting into trouble, bullying Snape... All she would do was roll her eyes at me! Although it was a real turn on for some Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girls, it made Lily turn off. Now, has Lily ever done a rebellious thing in her life?"  
"Stayed out after curfew for a minute?" Sirius suggested. James rolled his eyes at him.  
"We'll just assume for now that the most rebellious thing Lily has ever done was steal a tissue from her mum's handbag, shall we?" James didn't wait for an answer. He paced in front of Sirius.  
"Anyway, I changed my method. I changed it to a fun, would-do-anything-for-you guy for Eli. It worked. And, I'm having the best relationship I ever had. I don't want it to slip away." James sighed and fell back onto the couch.  
"I think I'm falling in love."  
Sirius turned his head and looked into James' eyes.  
"You're not kidding with me, are you?" he asked. James shook his head. With a roguish grin, Sirius tackled James.  
"My little Jimmy is all grown up!" he ruffled James' already messy hair.  
"Get - off!"  
"Maybe I will be seeing little darling children soon!" Sirius gushed.  
James blushed.

* * *

Lily listened at her door to the boys' conversation.  
"I am rebellious!" she said to KayCee, who was sitting at Lily's dresser, examining her hair. KayCee raised an eyebrow and shook her head.  
"Sorry, honey, but you don't strike me as the rebellious type."  
Lily frowned.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
They listened for a few more seconds.  
"Aww!" exclaimed KayCee. "He's falling in love!"  
"Why does this remind me of a soap opera?"  
"What's a soap opera?"  
"One day, I'll show you one."

* * *

Severus walked through the corridor, his robes flying behind him and his books clutched to his chest. He bent his head low as he drowned in misery. Suddenly, his books were wrenched from his grasp and thrown onto the floor.  
"Ha ha! See ya, Greasy!"  
Two pairs of footsteps echoed through the corridor. There was a distant sound of a high-five and a cackle.  
Severus narrowed his eyes. It was such a shame that _Potter_ and crew had a big influence to the younger students. After all, it couldn't have been _Potter_ and his followers. The voices were younger, and Greasy was a new one. Plus, _Potter_ was a bloody 'Head Boy'. What a way to inflate that huge head of his. _Thanks, Dumbledore, for that unneeded ego boost. As if it wasn't sick enough to see him strutting around like he was all high and mighty. Now, he can give me a detention for scowling at him! How wonderful,_ thought Severus bitterly.  
Severus picked up his books with a huff and continued on his miserable way.

* * *

Lionel traipsed around the place with a sigh.  
_KayCee..._ She was on his mind 24/7. It didn't help his grades, nor his concentration. Every time he saw her, he tried to muster up the courage to tell her. His two other best friends knew. Everyone in Gryffindor knew. Except KayCee. She was laughing with her Ravenclaw boyfriend, _Sean_. How he hated _Sean_! _Sean_ had everything that Lionel didn't have.  
Lionel gave a deep sigh as he rested his head against the wall.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy smirked at Narcissa Black. She rolled her eyes and tossed her long, fair hair over her shoulder, before stalking off to the Girls Dorm with her friends and fraternal twin, Bellatrix Black.  
"She wants me. She really does," Lucius said to his best friend Gabriel Zabini, who preferred to be called Gabe.  
"Really? 'Cause I think she just gave you the finger when you weren't looking," said Gabe, who was slumped in a chair next to Lucius in the Slytherin common room. Lucius didn't answer. Lucius' eyes glazed over as he fantasized about Narcissa.  
"Hello? Earth to Lucy," said Gabe, clicking his fingers in front of Lucius' face.  
"I told you TO NEVER CALL ME LUCY, GABRIELLA!"  
Gabe's dark cheeks flushed. A few tentative giggles sounded from the edges of the common room.  
"You wanna go with me, bro?" asked Gabe, standing up. Lucius also stood up.  
"Bring it, sis," sneered Lucius. Gabe shoved Lucius. Lucius shoved Gabe right back. Gabe shoved Lucius again.  
"That all you got, Lucy?" he sneered. Lucius responded by shoving Gabe into the bookcase behind him. Gabe tackled Lucius and for about a minute, they rolled around the common room.  
"Break it up, ladies. C'mon, these innocent first years didn't need to see your display of affection. You're supposed to wait until they're used to your... _strangeness_," said a voice above them. Lucius looked up as he sat on Gabe. Rodulphus Lestrange tapped his foot, his arms crossed. With a sigh, Lucius stood up, brushed himself down then held his hand out to Gabe. Gabe raised an eyebrow then pulled Lucius back down. For a minute, the two best friends glared at each other. Then, they broke into a fit of laughter. Rodulphus shook his head and walked away, with a grin on his usually surly face.

* * *

Lily was at the Library.  
Eli the Elf Girl was sitting across from her, her long legs stretched out on the seat next to her.  
"So... tell me about James," said Eli casually.  
"We're meant to be studying."  
"We are. We're studying James," Eli sighed.  
"So, anyway, what is James' rank in the Wizarding society?"  
"It's bad enough that you spend every second with him! Do we really have to go through this?"  
"Yes! It won't be too bad. Just tell me,"  
"Fine! He's a Pureblood. He comes from a rich and powerful family."  
"Thank you. Now we're getting somewhere."  
"I don't know much else, so you're going to have to ask him."  
Eli was silent.  
"Eli?" asked Lily.  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. And, that's OK, I have everything I need to know."  
"Just that he's a Pureblood that comes from a rich and powerful family? Really?"  
"Yeah. Let's just get studying on that Charms test."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Bridget, something is up with Eli."  
Bridget shook her head at Lily.  
"Look, I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Neither do I," added KayCee.  
"I'm going to find out where she's from. I mean, what was with the weird question about James?"  
"She just wants to find out more about her boyfriend."  
"From the girl who spent the last six years hating him?"  
"Maybe she thought it was inappropriate to ask him."  
Lily sighed. Why couldn't they see that Eli was acting strangely in the past few weeks? Lily had a weird feeling that something big was brewing. And it wasn't going to be good.


	13. Chapter 13

The feeling of discomfort bugged Lily all week. She couldn't sleep and could hardly eat. This bothered her friends so much that Remus decided to force her to eat.  
"Lily, what's wrong?"  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Why?"  
"You won't believe me."  
"Try me."  
Lily gave an exaggerated sigh.  
"I told you, ages ago, I think that something _bad_ is going to happen."  
"You're just being paranoid."  
"See! See! You don't believe me!"  
"I believe that you are being paranoid. Besides, you have to eat. If _I_ don't see _you_ eat, you won't see the next sunrise."  
Lily stubbornly ate her steak and kidney pie. Satisfied, everyone else returned to their meals. And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

He stumbled down the dark, ivy covered pathway, his cloak floating behind him. It annoyed and scared him to bits. He felt as though it was a person behind him, watching, waiting for a chance to strike.  
"ARGH!" With a tearing sound, the cloak was ripped off and thrown to the ground. He hurried off, already ten minutes late. Then, thinking better of it, he came back for his cloak. The overgrown path hid snakes of monstrous sizes, and the man knew it. He trembled and then he broke into a run down the path. He slammed into the iron gate. The man controlling the gate sniggered.  
The man on the ground got up and glared at him.  
"Oh, right, er, go right through," said the man controlling the gate. It didn't open.  
"Right through where?"  
"The gate, of course!"  
"I just smashed into it and you're telling me to walk through it? Don't you see this lump?"  
"Well, it's like the Hogwarts Express barrier. You know, the train for wizarding students," he added at the man's confused look. "You can run into it any old time, but it's only on September 1st at 9 to 11:30 am that you can go through it."  
"So should I wait until September 1st?"  
"No! Just walk through the gate already."  
"All right, all right! Just trying to make a point!"  
The man walked up to the gate and tentatively put his arm through the gate. He glanced back at the other man, who nodded. He cast his gaze back to his arm and steadily put his whole body through the gate.  
"See you next time, mate," said the man. The other nodded and hurried down the tidier path. It was covered with fragile, golden maple leaves. Then the man gasped. Marvelous limestone statues were scattered across the lush green lawn and placed inside rings of a dark green hedge. Stone pathways led to each statue. The man could make out solid gold plaques nailed with decorative bronze nails on the statues. Each statue had an aura of power and significance. Large towering trees had a flowery perfume that intoxicated all who walked by. Wrought iron benches were under these evergreen stairs led to a castle. The man's jaw slackened as he saw the detail and size of the glistening building before him.  
Many windows where stained with a pale colour, predominately grey, pink and blue. There were about 40 windows, and half of them had a flickering, yellow-ish glow, as though someone had lit a candle behind the window. The large oak door had a metal decorative piece on it that swirled like ivy veins. Two guards marched outside the door, wearing a sort of uniform consisting of blue, grey and cream. Their faces were impassive, and a silk sash that stretched diagonally had silver lettering that flashed as the dying rays of the setting sun hit it. The man could make out the words 'The Kingdom of Elmana'. The building itself looked as though it was an ice sculpture that never melted. Large bronze swirls crossed and covered the top of the castle, with spaces large enough to see the incredibly light blue castle. Maple and ivy leaves were scattered across the rest of the castle and the tips pointing downwards.  
The man blinked. _Is this real?_ he wondered. Cautiously, he climbed the equally spaced steps.  
"Hello? I'm here for the inquiry," he called to the two guards. One stopped pacing, and the other continued.  
"Ah, the inquiry," said the guard in a gruff voice, "That's in the entrance hall on your left. The door is embossed with a large bronze maple leaf."  
The man bowed his head to the guard and the two guards opened the door for him.  
The entrance hall blew him away. Limestone stairs with golden bars met him first. It split into two staircases, equally as grand as the first. The twin staircases looked as though it was floating.  
The man turned his head to the left, spotted the grand door described to him by the guard and hurried across the dark wooden floor. He threw open the doors and shivered as he felt thousands of eyes look at him as one.  
"Enter," said a powerful, booming voice.  
The man scurried to an empty seat.  
"And you are?" asked the voice.  
"Er-Ernest Blueberry, sir," trembled the man.  
There was a pregnant pause.  
"Good. We can now start the inquiry, half an hour later than planned. I presume you were gawping at the castle and its gardens?"  
Ernest nodded.  
"As most of you know, an important member of the royal family has disappeared - " There was a collective gasp. Some nodded, and others shook their heads.  
" - As most of you know, now was the time for her to find a husband in the 'other world'... He has to be human wizard, rich, and powerful. But, she has never reported back. We are lead to believe that she has either been captured, killed, she can't get back to us, or it is taking longer than expected to have him fall in love with her. Either way, it is our duty to contact her. The King is getting worried - "  
"Sir?" asked Ernest tentatively. The voice spluttered, then calmed.  
"Yes?"  
"Where is she exactly?"  
"That is confidential."  
"Oh... OK, I guess..."  
Ernest slumped back into his plush red seat and fell into a heavy stupor, the bodiless voice his lullaby...

* * *

Eli looked to her left, then to her right. She scurried to the other side of the corridor. She pulled a torch out of her dressing gown. She hurried down another corridor, and another. Through a door, up a staircase, down a corridor... She reached Blank's portrait.  
"Flying fruit-flies," she whispered. The portrait swung open, and Eli climbed through.  
She practically skipped to her boyfriend's room.  
"James!" Eli opened the door hurriedly, and it smashed against the wall behind it with a bang.  
"Blimey!" said James, pulling his covers to his chin.  
Eli giggled and climbed into James' bed. His mouth ran dry.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
Eli looked up into his eyes.  
"Cuddling up next to you. It was so cold and lonely tonight, I thought 'Where _wouldn't_ I be cold and lonely?', then I came here. Why? Don't you want me here?" She gave him an adorable pout. James relaxed and leant his head back.  
"Of course I want you here. I was just surprised, you know?"  
Eli smiled and closed her eyes as James stroked her hair. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

He wanted to tell her. He really did.  
But he chickened out. He sat at the edge of his bed, practising over and over again. _I love you Eli, I love you Eli, I love you Eli, I love you Eli, I love you Leli, I love you Lili, I love you Lily, I love you Lily, I love you Lily..._ It took him a while to figure out that he was saying the wrong name. _Dammit! No! I slipped into my old habit! ARGH! I LOVE YOU ELI!  
_"I LOVE YOU ELI!" He bellowed. He clenched and unclenched his fists, furious with himself. He threw himself into his bed. An arm slithered around his waist.  
"I love you too, James."  
He looked down and found Lily lying next to him.  
"W-what?"  
"I love you, James." She whispered. A glint of gold met his eyes.  
"Is that an engagement ring?"  
"Of course. Really, James, after nine months of being engaged, you've forgotten already?"  
"Forgotten? That never happened," he said, confused.  
Tears met Lily's bright green eyes. It sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the window beside James.  
"Does this mean you don't love me anymore?"  
"What year is this?" asked James.  
"1978, but in a month it will be 1979. I thought you knew that, especially since that new racing broom'll be out on the 1st of Janurary," answered Lily. She sniffled and got up and went into the bathroom.  
Suddenly, James woke up, his body covered in sweat. The curtains were closed, and there was no Lily lying beside him, neither was Eli. James panicked. _Did that happen? Where's Eli? I need to get out of this room._  
He threw some warm clothes on and left the room.

* * *

James made his way down to the Great Hall, his stomach rumbling uncomfortably.  
"Morning, James," said Lily. James jolted.  
"What?" asked Lily.  
"Nothing," said James. He checked her fingers. No engagement ring.  
"Something's up. Tell me," said Lily, leaning forward and looking seriously into his eyes.  
"Nothing. Just a dream I had," he said.  
"Aww! Poor Jimmy is having bad dweams!" said Sirius in a baby-ish voice. He plopped into the seat next to James and stole his buttered toast.  
"It's so cold!" complained Lily, shivering into her jacket.  
"Snow'll be here soon," said Remus without looking up from the _Daily Prophet_. Eli leaned into James, hugging him tightly and stealing his body warmth.  
"Took its time. I've been itching for a good old snowball fight," stated Sirius. Lily and Bridget rolled their eyes, while KayCee immediately brightened.  
"Girls against boys, yeah?" she asked.  
"Ooh, sure you can handle it?" asked Sirius.  
"Definately. Why, are you scared?" replied KayCee. Sirius scoffed.  
"Nope. Are we, boys?"  
James, Peter and Remus laughed.  
"What about me?" asked Lionel.  
"Someone can referee. Maybe Peter?"  
"Sure," said Peter, shrugging.  
"OK, then. It's on," said Sirius, bringing his face close to KayCee's.  
"Bring it," she replied, her breath tickling his face. He shivered.

* * *

"I feel a headache coming on!" stated Lily.  
"Why? You're not going to bail on us, are you?" asked Bridget.  
"No. But this system... it's seriously flawed. I mean, there's a weekspot right there!" Lily pointed to the dot representing Bridget throwing a snowball at Lionel.  
"Why?"  
"Well, her power and speed that you're detailing that she should have makes it so that a fast snowball could put her out for a few minutes!"  
The girls were secretly planning their snowball tacticts in Lily's dorm, to essentially ambush the boys.  
KayCee huffed.  
"Well, then, Lily. Let's see _your_ game plan. Then, we'll vote."  
"OK, well, firstly, Eli should be over there, and you should be over here..."

* * *

"I feel a headache coming on!" stated James.  
"Why? You're not going to bail on us, are you?" asked Lionel.  
"No. But this system... it's seriously flawed. I mean, there's a weekspot right there!" James pointed to the dot representing Lionel throwing a snowball at Bridget.  
"Why?"  
"Well, his power and speed that you're detailing that he should have makes it so that a fast snowball could put him out for a few minutes!"  
"OK Mr Smartypants, let's see your game plan!" huffed Sirius. He had been slaving over this diagram for the past half an hour. How dare James suggest that there was a flaw in his brilliant and beautiful plan!  
"Well, firstly, Remus should be over there..."

**A/N: Sorry, peeps, you're going to have to wait until next time for the snowball fight... Plus Lily and Gilderoy's date in Hogsmeade... :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey people, my writing might be a bit dodgy because I'm writing several stories at once. If you don't mind nonsensical parodies of a Marauderfied 'Finding Nemo' with a swearing Sirius, an immensely tired Peter, a really nerdy Remus, an insane and crying James, a funny Lily, and a very confused and scared Hogwarts, check out my story 'Finding Moo-Bah'. It might seem a bit... epic fail at first since I'm really into this. But, I'm h****oping for a BETA so that my writing doesn't go all 'BLEGH'. :D Bare with me if I accidently add a stuffed cloud with legs drifting through Hogwarts. I might have clicked the wrong document by accident at one in the morning :D**

**A/N: Mind, I'm not really updating Finding Moo-Bah often. WPD takes up most of my writing time. When I feel extra silly, angry or bored, I'll be writing my fluffy story! With real fluff!**

**A/N: After that slightly wordy Author's Note, here is the snowball fight of the century and Lily's date with Gilderoy! (You didn't forget that they had a date, did you?) **

"Hey, James, would a baby catfish be a kittenfish?" asked Peter, placing a bowl of popcorn on the table. The Marauders (plus Lionel) were camping out in the Kitchens, waiting for the snow to arrive and the girls to come out.  
James shifted in his sleeping bag.  
"What?"  
"Well, you know how a baby cat is a kitten..."  
"Yeah."  
"Then shouldn't a baby catfish be called a kittenfish?"  
"What have you been smoking?" exclaimed James.  
"Nothing. Should I be?" asked Peter, confused.  
James gave an exasperated sigh, then threw his hands up in the air.  
"I give up!"  
"Don't give up, the snowball fight hasn't even started."  
"URGH!"  
"Is he always like this?" asked Lionel, turning to face James.  
"Unfortunately."  
"It's going to be a long night," said Lionel.  
"Guys! I think I've found a kittenfish!" exclaimed Peter.  
"Good NIGHT Peter!" everyone yelled.  
"All right, all right! Geez, you people are so touchy! Aren't you a pretty fish? Aren't you? Aren't you? Oooh, giggly googly goo! He he!"  
"Wormtail?"  
"What?"  
"SHUT UP!"

* * *

The girls fell asleep quickly and quietly, unlike Peter and his kittenfish. Lily was the first to wake, and when she stretched, she noticed the small, white flurries of snow brush past her window.  
"Guys! Guys!" she exclaimed, shaking awake all the girls.  
"What?" asked KayCee groggily.  
"Snow!" gasped Bridget, pointing to the window. Suddenly, everyone was awake and jumping up and down.  
"We're going to whoop their sorry arses!"

* * *

The girls suited up and marched out into the battlefield. The bare beech tree and frozen lake glistened in the winter sun.  
"Should we start making the forts and snowballs?" asked Eli. The girls shrugged and turned to Lily, who was their captain.  
"Might as well, after all, it's not cheating," said Lily.  
For about an hour, the girls laughed and built their much needed materials in peace. But, of course, that wouldn't last for much longer.

* * *

Peter jumped up and down.  
"SNOW!" He yelled ecstatically.  
"Shut UP, Peter," grumbled Lionel, turning in his sleeping bag and preparing to fall asleep.  
"B-but the snowball fight..." whined Peter.  
"Just... have a hot chocolate or something while you're waiting," yawned Sirius, stretching in his sleeping bag.  
"Yay, OK!" said Peter, jumping up and down again. It sounded like thunder.  
"URGH!" James yelled into his pillow. He was definitely NOT a morning person.

* * *

It was around 10 o'clock when the boys finally got up and dressed. They all headed down to the Grounds. The girls had already finished building their forts, and they had tons of ammo. Of course, Sirius was one to object.  
"No fair! That's cheating!"  
"No, it's not," said Lily matter-of-factly.  
"Uh, yes, it is!" exclaimed Sirius indignantly, stamping his foot like a five-year-old.  
"Actually, Padfoot, it's not," said Remus.  
"What? You can't be on _their _side!"  
"The girls got up early enough to build their forts and snowballs. It's no different in Quidditch. Somehow, you always wake up before dawn, and are out on the pitch, practising and warming up before the match," reasoned Remus. Sirius muttered something under his breath.  
"_Anyway..._ we might as well build our forts and things, yeah?" asked James awkwardly. Lionel and Remus nodded and Peter happily skipped somewhere to referee. Sirius made some gestures as though he was about to strangle the girls.  
"Padfoot!" barked Remus. Sirius shuffled his way over to them, his head bent like a sad puppy.

* * *

"Ready? On three. One... two - "  
"WAIT!" yelled Sirius.  
"WHAT?" yelled everyone else.  
Sirius dumped some more snow onto his fort and he patted it down. Then he ran behind his fort and ducked, his thumb making a positive sign.  
"OK, then... On three. One... two... two and a half... THREE!" Snowballs flew in every which direction. Everyone ducked simultaneously. Then, they all got into position.  
Lily was hiding behind her fort, and only occaisionally jumping up and throwing a fast and powerful snowball.  
Eli was throwing fast snowballs at almost every second, and she hit most of the boys in the first few seconds.  
KayCee was ducking behind her fort for five seconds and then throwing a snowball with average speed and power, then ducking back down for five seconds.  
Bridget was also ducking behind her fort for five seconds, but her snowballs had more speed and power. Whenever KayCee was ducking, Bridget was up and throwing, and vice versa.

* * *

Sirius ducked behind a fort, next to James.  
"Hey, James..."  
"Yeah?" asked James. Suddenly, he jumped up and threw a snowball at his girlfriend.  
Once James hid behind his fort again, Sirius started talking.  
"Why do I get the feeling that their game plan is the exact same as ours?"  
James peeked through a crack in his fort. Sure enough, the girls were all doing the same things.  
Remus and Bridget were throwing fast and powerful snowballs every five seconds.  
Lionel and KayCee were throwing average snowballs.  
Eli was doing the same job as Sirius.  
Lily was doing the same thing as James.  
James was silent for a moment.  
"Maybe because they are?"  
To James' surprise, Sirius grinned.  
"Now we can win this thing fair and square. Thanks for validating it, buddy," he said, patting James on the back before resuming his job. James shrugged.

* * *

It wasn't long before the girls realised the exact same thing.  
"Lils!" cried Eli, ducking behind her fort.  
"Eli!"  
"They're doing the exact same thing!"  
"I know!"  
"You know?"  
"Yes! Don't worry, I have the perfect idea to throw them off."  
Eli bit her lip.  
"If you say so, captain."

* * *

James stood at the exact same time as Lily. Before he could react, she threw two immensely fast and powerful snowballs in his direction. One disarmed him, and the other hit him in the stomach. Hard.  
"Oof!"  
He keeled over, but not before he saw her poke her tongue out at him and wave.  
"That cheeky little MINX!"

* * *

Peter sat on his high chair, happily surveying his friends' progress.  
He checked his watch.  
Two more hours until it was officially time to stop. Otherwise, they'd all develop hypothermia.  
Peter swung his legs, whistling tunelessly. The 'gang' had created a scoreboard that floated beside Peter. Once a snowball definitely hit someone, one point would be added to the team that hit someone. Peter saw Sirius glance up at the score board frantically. Peter waved.

* * *

Tired and damp, the gang headed into the Great Hall. Only Peter was energetic.  
"I can't believe that the girls won! Gosh, you guys must have been distracted or something!" he babbled as he skipped to the Gryffindor table.  
"Next time... we'll beat you!" stated Sirius hoarsely. He had been protesting loudly for the last half hour when he saw that the girls were winning.  
"Yes, and next time we'll do your hair!" said Bridget.  
"Leave my hair alone!" cried Sirius, his hands immediately leaping into his precious hair. Lily and KayCee rolled their eyes, and Eli giggled. Bridget playfully shoved him.

* * *

Lily giggled as she closed her eyes.  
"Now, this... this is magical."  
Lily reopened her eyes gently. The snow was falling softly in Hogsmeade, and the wind drifted particles of snow past the houses and store fronts. Lily sighed happily as she rested her hand on her mug of butterbeer. Gilderoy smiled, his blue eyes mirroring Lily's green ones. It was truly romantic.  
They set out of the warm Three Broomsticks and wandered slowly down the street with no destination in mind. While they didn't hold hands, they walked close, almost walking in a cozy embrace. It was perfect.  
Lily had a good looking and sensitive guy by her side, and an awesome setting. She had warmth, and a still heavy wallet. She was especially glad that he didn't try to 'put the moves' on her. Lily wished that the day wouldn't end.

* * *

Sirius, James, Bridget, Lionel and KayCee hid behind the Shrieking Shack.  
"I still think this is wrong," whispered Bridget, shifting a loose piece of wood, so as to look closer at the dreamy looking couple before them.  
"Well, I don't," stated Sirius, "When you're friends with the Marauders, you have to expect one or more of us spying on your dates."  
Bridget frowned, but she still looked on for a few minutes.  
"... so, what are we looking for, exactly?" asked KayCee.  
"We're looking for blackmail evidence," said Sirius matter-of-factly.  
"What?" exclaimed KayCee.  
"Shh! They'll hear you!" warned James. Quickly, they scurried to another spot to further spy on their friend.

* * *

The trees rustled in front of Lily in a way that suggested that someone had moved them about clumsily.  
She narrowed her eyes, but saw nothing else suspicious.  
"Did you notice that?" she asked Gilderoy.  
"Hmm? Notice what?"  
"Never mind."

* * *

Severus, Gabe, and Lucius held their breath. That was a close one.  
They froze, waiting for their friend and the besotted mudblood to pass.  
"It was your fault!" announced Gabe, pointing at Lucius as soon as the couple walked past.  
"Me? What about you, Mr Clunkety-clunk?" asked Lucius indignantly.  
"I was only clunking about because _you _- !"  
Whatever Lucius did, Severus never found out. Lily whipped around, her eyes narrowed. Severus quickly pulled the two bickering Slytherins down just in time.  
"Just _shut up_, you two!" hissed Severus, "We're here to see what phase we're up to in the plan!"  
"Right, sorry," mumbled Gabe.  
Severus gave him a hard look.  
"You better be."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed without a hitch.  
Lily breathlessly flopped onto the nearest couch in the Head's Common Room.  
"Well, hello Little Miss In-Love," grinned KayCee.  
"So... how was it?" asked Bridget with a slight giggle. KayCee threw her a sharp look.  
"Firstly, it was wonderful... and secondly, I am not 'in love'," said Lily, sitting up.  
"Psht. Who are you trying to fool, girl?" asked KayCee.  
"Well... I might be falling for him a little..." considered Lily. Bridget and KayCee raised an eyebrow.  
"OK, maybe a lot," giggled Lily.  
The rest of the night was spent giggling and talking about their boyfriends, or, in Lily's case, boyfriend-to-be.

**A/N: Just in case you forgot, Bridget's boyfriend is Drew Brocklehurst, KayCee's boyfriend is Sean, and Lily's boyfriend is Gilderoy. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oh, hello. :) This is a more of a dialogue than detailing the setting and characters chapter. Hope that's alright.**

**A/N: And this is a 'how the Marauders explain away their dissapearances and nicknames' chapter. Plus, a hint of 'where did Eli go?'.**

Lily laughed. She couldn't help it. She just had too.

James and Sirius were explaining away Remus and Peter's absence in a way that it was a) impossible to follow, and b) was extremely ridiculous.

"Well, you see, Peter got mauled by a large... reindeer - "

"A REALLY large reindeer. What have they been eating, recently?"

"Hey! In the reindeer's defence, it might have been really hungry!"

"ANYWAY, Remus tried to help him. Of course, the bear was all 'Roar! Imma eat you all!' and almost squashed the poor bugger - "

"You can't go around calling your ailed friends 'poor buggers'!"

"You can't go around trampling on your friends!"

"I had something in my foot!"

"And now Wormtail has something in his back. Happy?"

"Not particulary. When have you been concerned about my happiness?"

"Since the elf appeared."

"Don't call my girlfriend an elf in that tone!"

"Fine! A lovely little princess who can turn us into icicles with one little magical touch!"

That's when Lily laughed.

"Really, guys, just..." she giggled again. Bridget, KayCee and Lionel joined in.

"Speaking of that 'lovely little princess who - ' what was it again? Oh, yeah, 'can turn us into icicles with one little magical touch', where is she, James? Have you killed her already?" asked Lionel, grinning.

"That hamster was NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"The way you were telling us that story, I'm surprised that you didn't burst into tears proclaiming your love and self-hatred for killing 'that blasted furball of hamster pellets'."

"I'm choosing not to comment."

"Then what was that?"

"A bold statement."

"Can someone just tell me where the heck Eli is? Really?" said Bridget. She was curious the moment when she realised that Eli was not 'just coming down to breakfast in a few'.

"Well, I think she said something about her parents and that she had to 'fly'."

"Do you think she was being literal?" asked Lily, her eyes brightening and her mind whirring.

"And how is she supposed to hide those massive big things when she's walking around? Use safety scissors?" chortled Sirius, making snipping motions with his fingers.

"They'd obviously fold to her back, like a bird's. Tell me, James, when you are eating her face, do you feel the back of her sweater? Where there any slits?"

"Well, generally, we just get down and snog. There isn't much thought to it. It's human instinct. It's not like I'm thinking 'Oh! What the heck are these cut slits into the back of her sweater for? I'll ask her after our hot make-out session'."

"Well, aren't you just a useless piece of - " started Sirius.

"Eli!" said KayCee, pointing to their friend.

When Eli breathlessly sat down beside James, everyone was quiet and avoiding eye-contact with everyone else, for fear that they'd burst out laughing.

"...So... anything interesting happen?" asked Eli, reaching for the jam.

No one answered.

"Why do I get that feeling you get when everyone has been talking about you and suddenly they stop when you enter the room because the conversation is mean/backstabbing/embarrassing/funny/judgemental or the group just doesn't want you to know at all what they've been talking about you?" asked Eli in one breath.

Sirius' eyes slid to the side, pointedly staring at Lily.

"Well... we _have_ been talking about you - "

"But I swear it wasn't mean! It was more... speculating!"

"Ahm. And what have you been speculating? That I have wings or something like that?" asked Eli with a little laugh. Everyone looked down.

"Oh my gosh, you have!"

"Honestly, it was just a little... conversation starter! We had nothing else to talk about!"

"So I suppose you want to know if I have wings?"

Everyone nodded.

Eli took a deep breath.

"Well, I don't. My great-grandmother did, but they died out when my family started marrying humans."

There was a pregnant pause.

"That just made us seem so different, when you called us 'humans'."

"To me you are just ordinary people, but I know that I'm an elf. I'm different to you. I had to classify you in _some_ way. Would you rather the 'unceremonious nose-pickers'?"

"I don't pick my nose!" said Sirius, outraged.

"Sirius," said Lily, placing a hand on his arm in a way that suggested that she was breaking the worst news to him, "We've all seen you do it. It's not very nice." She looked around for confirmation. They all nodded. His face looked so shocked.

"My reputation is ruined!"

"No... no, it's just... changed. Changed to 'Most Known Nose-picker'."

Lily winced, waiting for the outburst of unnecessary sound. Sirius wailed uncontrollably.

"There there."

* * *

Remus opened his eyes gently. He winced as he sat up on his pile of pillows. He looked around at the Hospital Wing. _This is astoundingly boring and white... I feel like I'm in an asylum for mad people._

A strange wimpering sound followed immediately by an ear-piercing scream sounded to his left.

_Oh, wait. I am._

He heard whispers outside his curtain.

"Remus was certainly out of it when we found him after the giant reindeer attack."

"You would expect him to be."

"What about Peter?"

"Oh, he's next door. Madam Pomfrey was just taking out the massive piece of glass out of his back."

"Ouch."

The voices paused.

"Has he woken up yet?"

"He should have. It's after 10. He's usually up before 9 after coming from his mother's."

"So, let me get this straight. You, Sirius, Peter and Remus all went to see Remus' mother. Remus was out the back, and Peter was further in the garden than he was, and they got attacked by glass-weilding, giant reindeer. You all left it until the screams stopped, then you all immediately flooed to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes."

Remus fell back onto his pillows. Trust his friends to make up a cover story for his werewolfyness.

"That's bull."

"What?"

Remus suddenly broke a sweat. Someone didn't believe their cover story. They'd probably figure out that he was a werewolf and report him to the Headmaster. The Headmaster would probably kick him out, then were would Remus be?

"What reindeer attacks a person with a shard of glass?"

"Wait, no, it wasn't attacking them with the glass in its... hoof. Peter was further in the garden, right? There was an old greenhouse there that got overheated and exploded. He fell back when the reindeer attacked."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Another pause.

"Let's check up on him?"

"Yeah."

Remus saw the other figures shrug and the curtains gently pulled back.

"Remus!"

He beamed at his friends and then winced.

"Oh, poor Remus," sighed Bridget.

He chuckled softly.

"I'm just slightly injured. I'm not in a body cast and having to be spoon fed."

"Well, OK then. Team, let's ditch this ungrateful Prefect," said Sirius, clapping his hands together.

"Hey! I do need my friends!"

"That's what I thought, Moony."

* * *

Something clicked in Lily's mind.

"Why do you have those weird names?"

"Huh?" asked Remus.

"Well, you're Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, James is Prongs and Peter is Wormtail."

"Ah, yes, well, you see, the thing is..." stuttered Remus.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" said James.

"What's obvious?"

"Our friend Remus has a secret passion. A passion for _mooning_."

"What?"

"He tries to moon as many people as he can when we're crossing the street in the summer holidays. It's embarrassing!"

"Yes, I've told Mum to make him stop - "

"But he continues. On and on..."

"Scaring more and more people forever."

Remus turned bright red, and Lily assumed that it was in shame.

"So, what about Peter?"

"Oh, well this one is rather embarrassing."

"Quite."

"You see, it was Halloween."

"A terrible time for accidents to happen."

"And Peter had grabbed the first sweet in sight; a gummy worm."

"Of course, it wasn't all that gummy, but a lot more goey and earthy."

"He didn't know it, but everyone else it."

"So, later that night, he's partying hard in the common room."

"When all of a sudden..."

"POP! He has a tail that looks like a worm."

"That's horrible!" gasped KayCee.

"I know," James bowed his head solemnly.

There was a pregnant pause.

"What about you, James? What's with all the Prongs business?"

"Er..."

"Well," said Remus with relish, "Prongs here had a nasty prank played on him."

"Oh, yes, that one."

"You know how sometimes the run down kids say 'I'm going to shove this up your arse!'?"

"Well, someone actually did shove something up his arse."

"A fork."

"Boy, was he _howling_."

"His mum wasn't happy."

"Oh no."

"Anyway, to this day, we call him Prongs."

James narrowed his eyes.

"And finally, Padfoot."

"This young fellow has been a victim to the Padfoot."

"You know how you 'pad' down a hallway at night?"

"Yeah?"

"Padfoot does that."

"ALL THE TIME!"

"It's annoying."

"When you're thinking about killers or robbers - "

"And suddenly..."

"Pad. Pad. Pad."

"While the story about his nickname isn't exciting, it suits him. Don't you think?"

No one answered.

"Tough crowd."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: One of my friends, my first friend at my school, died on the 15th of May. This chapter is dedicated to her.**

**A/N: After that slighly sad note, I might as well tell you that this is a 'OMG-the-characters-are-dreaming-about-the-future-in-a-cryptc-and-weird-way!' chapter. I feel that my L/J fic should need it.**

_'It was dark.'_

_'And late.'_

_'But mostly dark.'_

_'Oi, stop saying that it's dark! The audience get's the picture!'_

Lily groaned, laying down her script on the glass coffee table.

"That's the opening scene?"

"Yup! Isn't it great?" asked James.

What Lily really wanted to say was that it was a load of rubbish, but the happy, excited look James gave her was too much.

"Yes, it's great. Really."

She got no answer.

"James?"

Lily turned, and found that she was surrounded in mist. It was dark, and there was certainly no James.

"Hello?"

A strong breath of air made her shiver and draw herself closer. All of a sudden, she was titled forward and she rolled down a hill. When Lily stopped tumpling, she slowly got up and looked around.

Dead trees littered the misty space and in the distance, a few crows cawed. A rounded shape shadowed several, large, intertwining vines. Moving closer, Lily inspected the shape. She noticed a faint letter. Wondering what it said, she brushed away the spiderwebs and dirt. Lily crouched down so as to see it clearly. She gasped as she read the words she had revealed.

_"James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981_  
_Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."_

"No. No. No. That's not me!" Lily shook her head, even though her mind knew that it was her.

"I'd never marry James! Never! I'd never die on the same day as him!"

She got up and started running. The further she got from the grave, the better. But, no matter how far she ran, the grave was still in the corner of her eye. Finally, she had to stop running. She sat on her gravestone, catching her breath.

A flash of light sliced through the air. Lily glanced up just as thunder ripped through the sky. Then the rain came.

* * *

KayCee rolled over and over in her bed.

With a heavy thud, she rolled off the bed. Then the landscape changed dramatically. She rolled down a grassy hill, through weat-filled plains, across a tiled shopping centre, down the stairs, through an ice-skating rink, across a pile of feathers, and finally stopping in a haystack.

"Eugh!" KayCee cried, immediately drawing her hand to her mouth.

"Looks like I found the needle."

* * *

KayCee suddenly felt a contraction in the haystack she had rolled into.

"What?"

Suddenly, she was on a rolling bed, and in labor.

"Ahh!"

"Just one more - There we are. Isn't he such a cute boy?"

KayCee looked over at her child, covered in blood and still connected by an umblical cord.

"Er..."

"Oh, right," the doctor cut the cord, hit the baby and gave it to a midwife standing nearby.

"Could you - ?"

"Yes, doctor."

And so, exhausted, KayCee fell back onto the bed, somehow comforted by her newborn's cries.

"Where is she?" Lionel came in, looking bedridden and wild.

"Here, Lionel," whispered KayCee.

"Oh, KayCee. Where is our darling baby boy?"

KayCee sat bolt upright.

"Our?"

"Yes, our. Don't you remember the party?"

"Oh, crap."

* * *

"Do you, Lionel Case, take KayCee Williams to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lionel beamed down at KayCee, her beautiful face covered by a veil.

"I do."

"Do you, KayCee Williams, take Lionel Case to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

KayCee glanced up at Lionel through her veil.

"I-"

"Just hold up one second here!"

The doors banged open. There stood James in a dark, deep v-neck red dress, bright blue heels and a purple man-bag swinging from his arm. It flew across the room and hit Lionel squarely in the chest.

"Oof!"

"Why are you making off with my betrothed?" squealed James in a high-pitched voice. He grabbed his man-bag and started hitting Lionel repeatedly over the head with it. Lionel raised his arms in front of his face defensively.

* * *

It was several hours after the wedding, and after several minutes of explaining and calming down, James allowed the wedding to continue.

"Oh, and, James?"

"Yes, Lionel?"

"Why are you dressed like a woman?"

"Oh, that. Yes, well, it turns Lily on."

"Ah... I see what you're getting at."

"Yeah. Clever, aren't I?"

* * *

"Come here, Snuffles!"

Sirius bounded over to the fat woman. He panted, his tail wagging.

"Aren't you a good boy?"

He nodded eagerly. The woman's demeanor changed dramatically.

"No you aren't! You've been a VERY VERY NAUGHTY BOY!" she wagged her finger in his face.

Sirius pulled his ears back and whimpered. She herded him into the house and locked it. A feeling of hopelessness flooded him as he scratched at the door, wondering what on earth he had done to deserve being trapped in the cold room.

Whatever he had done, he was sure he was innocent. Maybe he was framed by the mouse next door. He always knew it was evil.

* * *

James twisted and turned. It was like magic. The cool, blue water rushed through his hair as he swam towards the shore. Dolphins laughed beside him as thunder rolled across the sky.

When the sand met his hands, he crawled onto the bank and rolled on his back.

Rain poured over the sand, and made James more wetter than he already was.

A flicker of red met his eyes.

Instinctively, he ran after it, the sand slowing him down. Finally, he had to stop. The flicker of red vanished.

"James?"

"Lily?"

"Why are you in my dream?"

"Why are you in mine?"

Confusion crossed James' face as he stared at Lily. She was definitely standing before him, perhaps even more wetter than he was. There was a pregnant pause.

"Either way, we might as well get out of this rain." Lily nodded, and off they set, into the trees.

They walked in silence. After a while, a house loomed in front of them. Desperate to get out of the rain, they hurried inside without so much as a knock.

The door burst open behind them.

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off - "_

"What on earth - " whispered Lily.

But, James was looking behind her. An older version of him was standing, wandless and staring defiantly in the face of fear itself - Lord Voldemort.

"James?" Lily turned, and as she did, Voldemort uttered the last words James Potter, aged 21, heard.

* * *

The two teenagers stared, stunned at the body of James.

Then, they heard stumbling upstairs.

"_Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead —_"

"_This is my last warning —_"

"_Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..._"

Then, screams were heard and a baby started to cry.

The house blew apart.

And James and Lily were falling, falling, falling...

**A/N: Yeesh, I've just realised my horrible grammar errors :O Sorry, everyone. :/**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry, peeps, if you were confuzzled by the last chapter. Plus, my hardrive died so I have to replan everything... Oh, and sorry for the short chapter. It isn't much of development, but it kind of explains some bits and pieces going on with Eli and Gilderoy.**

Lily woke with a gasp.

She was covered in sweat.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped out of her bed.

Lily glanced down at her shaking arms and noticed that in the pale blue light given by the moon that she was abnormally pale. The light danced beneath her eyelids as a wave of dizziness consumed her.

"Whoa..." she grabbed her bed post as she regained her strength.

Shooting headaches tore through her brain.

_Maybe I should go back to bed...?_

* * *

James blinked. He sat up in his bed as the bedcovers slipped down.

_What time is it?_ he wondered. He grabbed his glasses and looked at his watch.

_5 am? Really?_

He fell back into the bed, his eyelids closed and his breathing quickly deepening.

* * *

KayCee woke up in a cold sweat.

"Wha - What was all that about?" she asked herself.

She waddled herself to the dorm bathroom. KayCee ran a hand down her stomach.

_Was that dream real? Is this child really... his?_

She pondered the possibility and dismissed it.

* * *

Lionel sat up in his bed, confused.

_What did that dream mean? And why was James dressed as a girl...?_

* * *

Gilderoy pranced around the room.

Lucius weakly rubbed his eyes.

"Man, what are you _doing_?" he asked.

Gilderoy didn't answer and continued prancing.

"Will you quiet it down? I'm trying to sleep here!" shouted Gabe, his face covered with a pillow.

"Oh, sorry. I was a bit happy," said Gilderoy, startled.

"A bit?" asked Severus, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, a lot."

This sent Severus pondering.

_Was he happy about being with Lily or the phase where he gets to crush her heart?_

* * *

Sirius sat bolt upright.

"What - what was that all about?"

He held his head in is hands, mumbling incoherently.

That dream had done serious damage to his mental stability. He stumbled out of bed and hazily went to the bathroom, locking the door. He sat on the lid of the toilet and held his head, pressing his palms into his eyes.

The darkness calmed him a little, and so did the silence.

Although it was dark and silent in his dream, this darkness and silence was soothing.

A wave of nausea passed through Sirius and he shuffled to the sink, transparent yellow and purple dots clouding his vision.

He vomited.

* * *

Remus turned over in his sleep. He steadily woke up, hearing the sounds of vomiting in the bathroom.

Quickly, Remus scanned the room and rested his eyes on Sirius' empty bed.

Worried, he tiptoed out of the room and gently closed the door. He ran to the Heads Dorm.

He burst in, and smiled in relief as he spotted Lily there, sitting on the couch.

"Lily!"

She broke out of her reverie and addressed Remus with a warm, yet tired smile.

"Hello Remus," she looked closely at him.

"Has something happened?"

"I'm worried about Padfoot. He's never puked in his whole life, no matter how much he ate (or drank, for that matter) and now he's suddenly locked himself up in the bathroom."

Real concern flashed through Lily's eyes, and Remus relaxed a little.

"Let's go and see him now," she demanded. Remus nodded, and conjured a piece of paper and a quill from thin air, scribbling a note to James.

* * *

Eli stretched, yawning. Unlike James, Lily, Sirius, KayCee and Lionel, she had a perfect night's sleep. It was spent dreaming about James, and of her perfect plan.

She was going to get him to propose to her. Or at least give her something concrete to present to the Royal Court and to her father next month.

Eli giggled happily. She couldn't wait until she was married, powerful, rich and having beautiful half Elven children.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lily's Confession**_

**A/N: Hello people! Long time, no see :D Sorry about that, it's the holidays and some pretty exciting (maybe not for you people, but for me definitely) stuff happened.**

**A/N: Oh, and I hate writers block. Originally I was going to end at the first seperater thing, but I thought that it needed a bit more. :/ Sorry for the Eli-less chapter :D**

**A/N: The reasoning for the random 'Lily's Confession' at the top there is that Lily kinda confesses something to James. And because I didn't really want to change the pattern I've got going with the chapter names being 'Chapter 1' 'Chapter 2', you know? And, before you get all excited, the confession's not that. **

**Just read on!**

It turned out that Sirius had to go to St Mungoes for trauma treatment. Apparently some nightmares actually scarred you for life in the Wizarding World.

James sat in the waiting room, worriedly. He tried to block out the images of his little sister in the exact same position as Sirius. She never made it out of St Mungoes.

He tried not to think about what would happen if the bed sheets were pulled over Sirius' head.

_Of course Sirius' family doesn't care._ thought James with sudden anger. The Blacks hadn't visited Sirius once, and it had already been five days.

James turned away from the door.

"Oh! Geez," he gasped, his hand flying to his heart.

Lily was leaning against the door frame, watching James. He didn't hear her.

Upon closer inspection, Lily looked like she didn't have many peaceful nights.

"Uh... I guess I'll be going, then," started James, standing up and reaching for his coat. Lily shook her head.

"There's no need to do that, I came by to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Sit down, James."

He complied.

Lily sat down in the chair beside him. For a while she didn't speak.

"I know your secret."

James' eyes widened and he started spluttering.

"Wh-what sec-ret?" he asked nervously.

"The secret behind 'Padfoot', 'Prongs', 'Wormtail' and 'Moony'."

He gulped.

Lily inhaled deeply, then flashed him a smile.

"I would've done the same, you know."

James was shocked. He was preparing himself for a full-blown argument.

"Really?"

Lily nodded.

"I understand your logic. I understand the circumstances. I understand the risks you took to help Remus. The Marauders aren't just a group of bad, playful prankers. Your bond of friendship is more than skin deep. It lies in your heart and soul - " she chuckled, " - I was so awful to you. I thought that you had no compassion, you had no soul. To me, you were just some arrogant, rich Pureblood who didn't care for schooling, or your future. To me, all you were here to do was to be a nuisance - another Peeves.

"Since getting to know all of you, I suppose that my judgement has weakened. I've let you in, and I have learned something very powerful and valuable. I understand your relationship with Remus and Sirius. But there's one thing I don't understand. Why is Peter the odd one out? I mean, he's not the brightest of them all, and you three certainly are. Even his name doesn't fit. You all have an 's'. He doesn't. Just what is he to you? Do you pity him? Or is he an undiscovered gem - the success of all successes?

"I know that Sirius ran away from home - " here, she looked at James with a small smile, "And I know that you took him in. Without question. It is also something I would've done, if it was KayCee or Bridget. I know that you're grandparents were brutally murdered at the hands of Volde-twerp - " James clenched his hands and Lily placed her gentle ones on his and smoothed them out, " - I know most of your secrets. Since getting to know you, I've changed.

"I've changed for the better I suppose. And I thank you, all of the Marauders, for opening my eyes and mind. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Lily gave James a warm smile. He sat there silently for a moment.

"I have a question for you."

"Go on."

"Do you know about KayCee and I being betrothed?"

Lily had completely forgotten about it. The air from her lungs escaped her and she felt dizzy for a minute.

"Y-yes, yes I do. I completely forgot all about it."

James bit his lip.

"I have another question."

"All right."

"What do you think I should do? I mean, what do I do about my relationship with Eli? I'm betrothed, but I have strong feelings for Eli. I-I think I'm falling in love with her."

James looked away from Lily and at his feet. It came out as a mumbling rush of words.

"I think there's something I need to tell you, James."

"What? Will it help me?"

"I'm not so sure. But... KayCee's pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" warned Lily.

"She's - she's what?"

"Pregnant. Didn't you know?"

"Obviously not."

"Point taken. So... what do you think will happen? I mean, is there some way to break the enchantment of betrothals? I think that KayCee and Sean Argent want to marry. I mean, that's understandable, considering the circumstances. And, maybe, you might wan-want to marry Eli."

Lily said that all in a rush. For some reason, she felt as though it pained her to say it.

James racked his brains, evidently not noticing the blush creeping into Lily's cheeks.

"I've got it!" he yelled, knocking his chair over in delight.

"Uh... Shut it, will you?" groaned Sirius, rubbing his eyes.

"SIRIUS!"

James and Lily rushed over to each side of Sirius' hospital bed.

"How are you doing, mate?" asked James worriedly.

"All right. I've been better," Sirius grimaced, propping himself up on his elbows.

Lily silently slipped out the door while James and Sirius chatted quietly.

* * *

It was a week later and Sirius was back at school.

If he got dizzy or had an excuriciating headache, his friends would take him out of class and drag him up to the Hospital Wing, even if he insisted a million times that he was fine.

While it was irritating at times, Sirius was extremely grateful for his friends' concern.

"Guys! Seriously! I'm alright! I can go to the Hospital Wing on my own!" he half-yelled as his friends were arguing whether or not they should bring a pram, a bonnet and a baby bottle and stuff Sirius in the pram and bonnet and wheel him around the place. James was arguing that it was easier for them to move Sirius to the Hospital Wing, especially when he dug his heels in. Remus was arguing that it would be difficult A) to get his wand, B) to stuff him in a pram, C) to shove a bonnet on his head and that they should just give up on that idea. Peter was arguing about who was going to take pictures. Lily was arguing about how Sirius would be getting _more_ of a headache with all this arguing and KayCee was arguing about missing class (well, taking a chunk out of her time with Sean Argent). Bridget was arguing how Sirus was not alright because he didn't even try to make a pun after his exasperated sentence.

Sirius threw his arms up in the air and walked off into the direction of the Hospital Wing.

_I'm fine! Really! Look, I know my sense of direction and everything!_

Sirius looked around before opening a broom cupboard and pulling a broom down, as if it was a lever.

Which, in actual fact, it was.

It was an old secret of the more frequent visitors and patients to the Hospital Wing. The lever pulled several cords and up the person went to Hospital Wing. It was amazing how it still worked after so many years of its existence.

Sirius enjoyed the ride up to the Hospital Wing. It gave him time to think.

After the floor stopped moving upwards, Sirius stepped out of the broom cupboard and entered the door to his left. Or was it right?

Whichever direction it was, it certainly wasn't the direction of the Hospital Wing.

He blinked as he took in his dark surroundings.

There were diagrams, muggle posters, books of all types, a large cauldron with potion ingredients in the cabinet behind it and several broken quills littering a wooden table. Pieces of parchment were crumpled and in a wastepaper basket.

Slowly, Sirius took out the Marauder's Map.

He uttered the words and was starting to get impatient as the ink spread from his wand tip.

"C'mon!" he hissed. Sirius was the only one in the Marauders opposed to the delay of the Map's inking. While watching the lines magically appear all over the parchment was wonderful at first, it was a killjoy when Filch or someone undesireable was right behind them.

He spotted his name next in a broom cupboard. _But,_ thought Sirius, _this is too big to be a broom cupboard._ Sirius made his way to another door.

_I wonder what's here..._ he was about to open it when something caught his attention.

The names Severus Snape, Gilderoy Lockhart, Lucius Malfoy and Gabriel Zabini were approaching the room Sirius was in. Fast.

Without thinking, Sirius opened the door and quickly jumped into the room behind it. He listened through the thin wooden door.

"We need to re-plan this all!"

"But we're already halfway through!"

"Not with the way the mudbloods affections are spinning!"

"But she's dating _me_!"

"That doesn't mean that she likes you. For all you know, she's going to break up with you tomorrow or after lunch!"

There was silence.

"Look, we're still going to carry on with your part of the plan, but you need to work quicker - harder for her to fall."

"Then we'll capture her."

"And take her to the Dark Lord. If she doesn't agree to coming with us, we'll gas her."

"What's that?"

"It-it's a muggle technique. You put some heavy perfume or something on a cloth and put it over her mouth and nose. After a while, she'll fall asleep."

"Are you absolutely sure that the Dark Lord wants her to join the Death Eaters?"

"Positive. He said that she was valuble. Someone that's needed on our side."

"When are we going to take her there?"

"New Years Eve."

Sirius had heard enough. He turned around, looking for a way to escape. _Another door? Just my luck!_ Eagerly, he turned the handle and ended up in the same corridor that his friends were in. This time, however, they were searching for something frantically.

_I'll have to search that 'Broom Cupboard' further..._ he thought before stuffing his wand and the Map in his robes.

"Looking for me?"

They all looked up, startled.

"C'mon, let's go!" Sirius said, disappearing around the corner. He heard footsteps behind him. Obviously they were following him.

When he turned another corner, he was met with Snape. Snape's lip curled, a small smile on his face.

"OBLIVIATE!"

* * *

Sirius sat up, breathing heavily.

"Where am I?" he mumbled.

"The Hospital Wing. We found you passed out in the corridor," said a worried voice. It sounded like James.

"There was a lot of blood," said another, on the other side of him. It sounded like Lily.

"I think you fell and knocked yourself out. Your head must've been delicate from that nightmare you had a while back."

"...What was I doing before?"

"You ran away from us when we were arguing about putting you in a pram, bonnet and giving you a baby bottle and rolling you around the school."

"Yeah, I remember that. I remember going into the cupboard that takes you up to the Hospital Wing. I think I went into a door but after that..." Sirius shook his head. He was suddenly aware of the shooting pain at the back of his skull and that bandages wrapping his head.

"How long - "

"About ten hours."

He nodded, silently frustrated. _How did I end up in that corridor?_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello my loverly fans! :D Not much to talk about today... so... READ ON! :D**

**A/N: Oh, and minor Sirius bashing. He's just very unlucky so far... but you see, it builds up his mental resistance. Part of the reason why the dementors didn't really affect him in Azkaban... Well, that's my reasoning.**

Eli slowly walked to the Hospital Wing. Sirius was in there. He was James' best friend, after all. She might as well talk to him, because as far as she could tell, he was going to be the best man at her wedding... that might never take place.

She shook her head. _No! My family have been marrying wizards for centuries! I will follow that tradition!_ She stamped her foot.

Cautiously, she opened the door to the Hospital Wing.

"Sirius? Are you awake?" Eli whispered.

"Mmrph," someone groaned softly. Eli took that as a yes, and headed over to the corner where Sirius lived for now.

"I'm here on serious business," she said to him as she sat down primly on the chair next to his bed. He ignored the urge to turn her sentence into a pun, and stared at her expectantly.

"I came here to ask about James."

Eli let that sunk in.

"Er, why? You _are _his girlfriend, after all."

"But you're his best friend and you live with him."

"Oh, please, god no. Don't say it like that!"

Eli was puzzled.

"Why ever not?"

"Well, let's just say that some of my lovely neighbours might think that that's some sort of gay illusion... besides," he lowered his voice to a whisper and point to the curtains to his left, "I've already got Smith making googly-eyes at me when I'm changing behind the curtains."

"You mean Helena Smith?"

"No, I mean Jack Smith. Her brother."

"That's beside the point!" snapped Eli. They were getting sidetracked, and she was pressed for time.

"What does James like?"

"For as long as Hogwarts years go, the only thing he likes is eggplant figurines, dancing tables, his owl, Transfiguration, Quidditch, his parents, chocolate... and of course, Lily Evans. Always, always, _always_ had a soft spot for that smart, fiery redhead," Sirius smiled to himself as he thought of simpler times. While he didn't show it, the stress of NEWTs was getting to him. They were always a shadow behind his shoulder, getting closer and closer. He had taken to having Remus smuggle studying books in at dusk.

_"What is the point of 'smuggling' them in, as though they're illegal?" asked Remus one afternoon when patients were scarce._

_"Excuse me! This is Sirius Black you're talking to! In my reputation's books, they are very, very, _very_ illegal," Sirius said with a scoff and a hair flick._

_"So what if you like to study in NEWTs year?"_

_"Since this is my NEWTs year, my reputation matters the most. You know. Girls and stuff."_

_"Paddy, never put 'girls and stuff' in the same sentence so carelessly. You should know that basically earns you a slap in the face and a bruised ego," Remus winced, remembering his date in Hogsmeade that ended in total disaster._

_"Well, aside from my love-life, my reputation matters because I want to make a great legacy. The legacy of Sirius Black and his Layabout Friends!" Sirius kneeled on the edge of his bed, brandishing a fake sword._

_"Don't you mean The Marauders? And don't do that! You'll fall off and make your wounds worse!"_

_"That's the word I was looking for! And don't worry I'll be - " whatever Sirius was, Remus never got to find out, because Sirius promptly fell off and reannacted dying. While Sirius found this mind-blowingly hilarious, Remus didn't find it funny at all._

_"I hope you enjoy your books!" Remus yelled behind his shoulder as he briskly marched out, a small, amused and mischievous smile on his face. Just as he had expected, he heard sniggers and a loud whine, reminiscent of a kicked puppy._

When Sirius saw the look on Eli's face, he knew he was in deep water.

"Er, what I mean to say, he had a soft spot for Lily before he met you! Look at you, you're gorgeous! If you weren't James' girlfriend, I would have snapped you up for myself ages ago!" He added a nervous chuckle at the end of his rushed sentences.

"Good boy," Eli ruffled his hair as though he was a dog.

She had the information she needed.

Destroy the redhead, and she had a one-way ticket to James' heart. She would have the upper hand.

But first, to get him to give her a gift that proved his alliance to her.

Eli kicked up her heels and threw her head back in a slightly evil laugh. Finally, things were going her way.

* * *

After Eli's brief meeting with Sirius, Sirius immediately drifted off to Dreamland.

Often, his mind would wander back to the afternoon of his latest injury.

But before he could delve further, the doors of the Hospital Wing banged open with a fury that he had never known before.

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE FOR ME TO FREAKING WHOOP!"

"Uh... why?"

"I'LL FREAKING TELL YOU WHY! OH, WILL I FREAKING TELL YOU! I SAW JAMES AND THAT-THAT MUDBLOOD ON THE QUIDDITCH PITCH! FLYING! ON THE SAME BROOM!"

Eli stormed in, bellowing and ranting like a rhino with a thorn in it's foot.

She acted like it too.

Eli trashed the Hospital Wing. She had completely lost the plot. And the strange thing was, she didn't even touch the items. Never pointed at them with her specially-for-half-elves-wand.

After breaking everything except the patients and their beds, Eli started to calm down.

"Would you care to explain? Or will I have to guess that you knew that James and that filthy - _wrench_ were going at it behind my back?"

"Eli, you're making a big deal out of this - "

"What am I supposed to think, huh, Black?"

"Lily wants to be on the Quidditch team, but she's deathly afraid of flying! The Marauders take it in turns to tutor her! Y'know, a favor to a friend. Is all," Sirius shrugged, but he was definitely hiding something. And Eli knew it.

And she blew her top and attacked Sirius into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Did you just hear that?" asked Lily.

"Hear what?"

"That breaking sound."

"Oh, that. I think that's Hagrid trying to stuff Beany the Hippogriff into a greenhouse again. Now, focus, Lily! Keep your hand on the broomstick, and don't be tempted to change your train of thought," said James in an I'm-a-coach-it's-what-I-do voice.

Truth be told, after Lily poured out her heart to James at St. Mungoes, their friendly, I'm-your-friend-'cause-my-friends-are-your-friend relationship had changed to a deeper kind.

Then came the scream.

Without thinking, Lily grabbed the handle and deftly flew off into the direction of the scream, James barely hanging on. Her hair whipped behind her and attacked James without her notice.

There was a large hole in the window of the Hospital Wing, one large enough for two people on a broom to squeeze through. Lily tumbled off, wand out, eyes darting wildly.

Ever since she and her fellow Gryffindors had been preparing for the outside world that was beginning to disintergrate and darken around them, Lily had lightning fast reactions and a hole roll of hexes and spells up her sleeve.

"Stupefy!"

The commotion stopped. James was still trying to get over the fact that Lily had just done a kilometer and a bit around the school (on a broom) and tumbled off and single-handedly Stunned the offender effortlessly. A fierce look of determination and no mercy was plastered on Lily's face. Finally, she realised the situation she was in.

Eli was Stunned, her clothes torn and bloody and Sirius laying awkwardly and unconscious beside her, also with bloody clothes.

"What happened here?" asked Lily, silent but deadly. Eli started to sob as she ran towards James, playing the victim. Lily ran over to Sirius' side, levitating him to his bed and fixing his smaller cuts and bruises.

After she was assured that the smaller cuts were taken care off, she half-covered her eyes and managed to undress, clean, then redress Sirius with the added bonus of privacy for him.

Then, she twirled, her dangerous face on.

"Headmasters. Now," she pointed at Eli. Eli didn't move.

"NOW!" Lily barked venomously. Eli immediately jumped out of James' arms and darted off into the corridor, Lily hot on her tails. Slightly discouraged, James followed them. He didn't know what to think.

_My girlfriend probably just attacked my bestfriend._

That thought echoed through his mind as they marched to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Immediate suspension."

"But, sir - "

"Enough said. You are the Head Boy, James. You know the rules. If one student is in danger because of another, serious and immediate action must be taken. That is my final judgement. You may go." He waved away Lily and James. Eli, however, was to remain in her seat so that Dumbledore could explain her punishment further.

Lily nodded stiffly, making her way to the door of the Headmaster's office. James, however, decided to choose stupidity over sensibility.

"Sir! How is this fair? Immediate suspension? In NEWTs year?"

The wise, grave, piercing, and severely intense look that Dumbledore gave him made James withdraw.

"If you have your best interests at heart, Mr Potter, then you better stay out of this."

With that final, crisp warning hanging in the air, the door closed.

* * *

Slowly, Sirius woke. He felt pain everywhere, piercing him.

"Hey, mate," said James softly. "It's just not your month, is it?" he asked, with a small laugh.

Sirius managed a weak, "Not at all," and a smile. The humor drained from James' face as he saw how hurt and weak his best friend was.

Suddenly, Sirius grabbed his arm.

"James! I know how dangerous Eli is. She can manipulate our minds and emotions. I _saw_ her true form." He had a deranged look on his face.

"Sirius, maybe you need to calm down just a little..."

"NO! I'M TELLING YOU WHAT I SAW!" Sirius shouted, the intensity making James step backward.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out. She pushed a sedative into Sirius' mouth and that was the end of Sirius' conversation. With slow realization, James turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"Where were you?"

"Pardon? Oh, in my office," she said happily, moving onto another student.

"I mean, when Eli attacked Sirius."

"Oh!" Madam Pomfrey blushed bright red and turned away from James.

"Er, it's alright. Suddenly, I don't want to know anymore," James said, running out of there, his cheeks as red as the Healer's. He _really_ didn't need to know about the love-life of the staff.

**A/N: Sorry if it doesn't make sense. I'm kinda shuffling ideas, but it'll come clearer next chapter (which focuses on KayCee, Bridget and Lionel. They've been a bit quiet). Oh, and if you want to know, it's _really_ late... oops! :/**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Can you believe that all of When Pixies Dance actually came out of nowhere and was unplanned until now? Yeah, now it's planned :D Now, I must say this: Since I'm only young, I'm just going to take a wild plunge and use my knowledge from romance novels and cliche sappy movies. So... if it's not accurate, sorry! (But, all the love happens later in the story :D)**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chappy :/... seriously, it's horrendously short. Half of it is this author's note. Don't get angry at me! It's just a filler!**

**A/N: Anyway! Yes, I know that Eli is crazy... however, James is blinded by what he calls 'love'. That doesn't mean KayCee, Lionel, Lily and Bridget are...**

"That idiot!"

"Who, me?" asked a confused Lionel. KayCee tossed him a 'Look' and he shut up while she vented like crazy. The more she vented, the redder she got. It was until KayCee started to resemble a ripe tomato did Bridget decide to intervene.

"Look, we all know that Eli is a horse-faced, spineless, unreasonable, rude, idiotic, selfish _bitch_, but you don't have to take it out on - " she lowered her voice, "the child."

KayCee nodded, breathed heavily and her face slowly returned to its normal colour.

"Thanks, Bridget," she smiled at her friend.

"Maybe we should go see Sirius?" suggested Lionel.

Bridget laughed.

"I think he's had enough visitors for a while." They all chuckled softly.

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table. They all picked at their food, each lost in their own thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey people! :D If you want to know more about the characters, go to my profile! (It's easier to read, too! Lol XD) :D Oh, and I'm a bit frowny about the lack of people reviewing. I know this isn't the most awesome story on the planet, but I have more the 7600 hits. (Squee!... about the hits...-.-) :( But I guess my crappy filler chapter wasn't worth a review... :/ But, it's kind of strange since I think that my filler's stem from lack of motivation :/ I dunno... I think that it's more to do with the fact that you find heaps of hits and a measly amount of reviews beside it. You get kinda dissapointed... It's almost as if heaps of people read it, and more than 3/4 hate it enough to not even bother. :/ C'mon, guys, I don't even ask for reviews much! (WELL YOU ARE NOW! Shut up Higgle. NEVAHEVAHEVAH! OMG! That reminds me of Nyan Cat! I watched the 24 hour version and got bored after two hours... well, I was kicked off the internet. CONCENTRATE! WE WERE HAVING A SERIOUS CONVERSATION! Oh, sorry, I'm just a bit random 'cause I finished my assignment and it's really early/late in the morning/night.) That was a huge bracket thing. Anyway, I don't ask for reviews so... do me a favor and make my day? (Think about it like this: More reviews = more chapters + more quickly!) -.- AHH! I'M TALKING ABOUT MATH ON FF! THAT'S JUST REALLY MESSED UP! D:**

**A/N: ... So, sorry guys for the last chapter :/. Anyway, back to the story. -.- (This chapter, by the way, is split into two parts. Next chapter you get the rest of the scene at the end of this chappie!)**

**A/N: In case you have forgotten, Madam Pomfrey was an assistant and Madam Eller was the Healer.**

Sirius woke up with a shaky gasp.

"I hate you, Snape," Sirius growled, ripping off his bedsheets and then climbing out. Immediately, he fell on his face.

The noise alerted Madam Eller and she rushed out, trying to steady him as he tried standing up.

"I'm fine - No, seriously, I am," he muttered, trying to wave her away.

She clicked her tongue at him and shook her head.

"You fell out of your bed! It could cause serious damage, as your head is soft as it is!"

Sirius frowned. He was a Beater, for goodness sake! Why was his head so easy to get damaged?

As though reading his mind, Madam Eller hurriedly added, "It's not because you're soft. It's more to do with the fact that everyone keeps on hurting you. You have to recover! Now, sit down while I check if you're ready to be discharged."

Sirius complied with a heavy sigh and sat down on his bed.

As the nurse fussed over him, he wondered how Snape knew...

Madam Eller uttered a sound of surprise.

"Oh! You're ready to be discharged?" she said, her voice rising at the end, making it a question. "That can't be right..." She shook her head and checked him again.

"You've healed pretty quick. Perhaps my devices are broken... _Reparo!_"

"So... I'm free to go?"

"Yes, but let me check you again one last time," Madam Eller checked him, clicking her tongue and muttering, "Not possible!"

"What's not possible?" asked Sirius.

"You've healed faster than anyone had expected or anticipated. It's almost inhunman. It can't be right," she muttered again.

"Well, apparently it is. Can I go now?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"I should think so..." trailed off Madam Eller reluctantly.

"Thank you!"

Quickly, Sirius changed into his school robes, even though it was a Saturday. He really didn't want to walk around in the Hospital Wing gown. He also didn't want to forget his robes at the Hospital Wing.

He hurried out the doors then skidded to a stop. Carefully, he opened the Marauder's Map and muttered 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' while tapping it.

No one was in the 'broom cupboard' next to him.

Seeing this as his chance, he eagerly jumped in and started investigating.

* * *

Lionel wandered the hallways on his own. He was deep in thought.

"KayCee, why do you do this to me?" wondered Lionel out loud.

He leant against a wall, his hands deep in his pockets and thinking about all the years he had spent with KayCee. But some guy just had to take her away from him. Although, she was never truly his. Lionel sighed and continued walking.

His train of thought moved to his strange dream. It was still vivid, yet it had occured a week ago. In fact, he was sure that he heard his friends muttering about strange dreams the day after he had his. Maybe if they all put their heads together, they'd figure something out.

With that thought in his mind, he briskly walked off to round up his friends in the Room of Requirement. There, they would get peace.

* * *

Sirius creeped around the room, searching carefully. He made sure to at least try to make it look like no one came in.

He rifled through papers, and found nothing of interest in the room besides a heavy book in the middle of the desk. Sirius couldn't take it, he was smarter than that. Then, he brightened. He duplicated the book, placed it on the table like the original copy. He tucked the original in his robe and to his chest, so that it looked like he had just come from the library and borrowed a huge book. He slipped out and ran into Lionel, who looked flustered.

"Hey, mate. I'm discharged!" announced Sirius.

"Come with me," Lionel said quickly, dragging Sirius by the sleeve.

"Not even a, 'Yay for you, Siri!'" grumbled Sirius as he allowed himself to be dragged to the Seventh Floor.

Sirius found himself being dragged back and forth three times in front of a blank wall.

"Uh..." he said dumbly. The ornate door slowly appeared.

"Get in. Quickly," muttered Lionel, pushing Sirius in. The door closed behind Sirius, as Lionel had dissapeared to find another one of the 'gang'.

"What is this? Some sort of drug hideout?" asked Sirius, jokingly. Lionel, of course, didn't reply. Sirius sighed and inspected the room. It looked exactly like the Gryffindor Common Room, some differences being the lack of Gryffindors and the lack of doors to the Girls' and Boys' Dormitories.

Sirius decided that he should wait for an explanation comfortably, rather than standing around for potentially a very long time, and he sat on his favourite, battered armchair. However, it was a lot harder than normal.

"Argh!" He immediately lept up and so did James.

"What are we doing here?" they both demanded at the same time.

"I thought you knew!" they pointed at each other at precisely the same time again.

"You're bloody useless!" they glared at each other, synchronized once more.

"Woah. That. Was. Weird," said Lily from the other armchair. Sirius and James whirled around and glared at her.

"Get used to it!" they snapped. Then, they both made for the same position on the sofa.

"This is my seat! No, it's not yours! It's mine!" they shouted.

The door slid open once more, and KayCee, Bridget, Remus and Peter wandered in.

"We're all here," stated Lionel.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure we all want an explanation," said Lily.

"Well, I was wondering if any of you have had any _strange_ dreams lately."

"That's it? You could have just asked us in the common room," stated Sirius bluntly.

"You see, I wanted to kind of... analyse my dream with you. It's kinda personal and I'd rather not have everyone in Gryffindor hear about it, then spreading it around the school," Lionel shuffled his feet awkwardly, like a little boy. The girls softened and took their seats, waiting for Lionel to continue.

"My dream was about... a wedding. More specifically, mine," started Lionel, "And in the middle of it, James runs in in a red dress, red handbag and high heels and continuously hits me over the head. Then, he lets the ceremony continue and after it, I ask him about the get up. He replies, 'Because it turns Lily on.'" - At this, said girl blushed violently. Her girlfriends didn't miss it, and vowed to themselves to get information on it.

"So... What does that mean?" Lionel asked, ignoring Lily's blush.

"I think it means that James wants a sex change," Sirius deadpanned. The room was silent for a moment, before everyone started laughing.

"What? It makes sense! I mean, if a dress, handbag and high-heels turn her on, then obviously she is a ... uh, yeah, and James wants to get a sex change to get her!" whined Sirius.

"Uh, yeah, no," said Lily, "I'm one-hundred percent straight."

"Maybe it turns her on because she wants to rip the dress off James," said Sirius, waggling his eyebrows. Lily blushed again, and this time James joined in too.

"Could we point the subject somewhere else? It's kind of grossing me out," said KayCee. Bridget nodded.

"OK, then. Who was the lucky girl?" asked Remus.

"Uh, I-I didn't see her face. Y'know, veil and all," stuttered Lionel, involuntarily glancing at KayCee. Everyone except KayCee noticed and didn't press the matter further.

"Well, maybe it's a sign of the future. But a really messed up one," said Peter. Everyone chewed on the thought and James stood up on the table before the fireplace and declared:

"Wormtail has officially said something intelligent! Let's give him a round of applause!" Peter pouted.

"That's just mean."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I just discovered the 'reply' button. -.- Sorry, guys. I actually don't ignore you, it's just that sometimes I don't see important things... like my dog when I would walk around outside. (Which means that I used to accidently step on him... poor bugger. He got run over, by the way... :( but that was ages ago... about three years? He was only a puppy. Why do I feel like I keep sharing WAY too much information on here? OK, I'll stop now. It's creeping me out.) :/ From now on, I will reply to reviews like a good FF author! (Well, signed reviews :D)**

**A/N: OH and sorry for the wait... Siriusly. **

**A/N: ANYWAY! Enjoy part two of the 'interpreting the dreams' segment! :D (It's really crappy, sorry. No motivation, again people! But, after this, we'll really be moving forward!)**

So, after a good deal of laughing, KayCee shared her dream.

"Well, I was rolling down hills for a good amount of time before I landed in a haystack. I landed on a needle and suddenly I was in labour. I gave birth to a boy then Lionel bursts in and says..." she trailed off, kind of embarrassed.

"He said...?" prompted Remus.

"That the boy was..." her eyes glazed over.

"Party," KayCee said in a zombie-like voice.

"What? Here? Now?" asked James. Lily's light bulb flickered on and she and KayCee shared a meaningful look.

"Anyway, Sirius, it's your turn!" Lily said quickly.

"Aw! I wanted a party!" he whined.

"Sirius!"

"Fine. In my dream, I was a dog and I think I was owned by some fat lady. She was nice, but suddenly she locked me in her house and it was cold, soulless... essentially, it was as though Dementors lived there. And I knew that whatever I did, I was innocent. I think I was betrayed by the mouse next door and I thought he was always evil," explained Sirius.

"I think it means you're going to be a vet and you have to save this dog," said James seriously.

"Oh, and right after that, I vomited and saw yellow and... purple spots."

"Oh, wow. That dream was obviously heavier than what you've explained," said James.

"Yeah... but my head would always spin whenever I thought about the dream in St. Mungos. It doesn't happen now," said Sirius thoughtfully.

"Hmm..." said James, stroking an invisible beard comically.

"Maybe it has something to do with your brain building a mental resistance?" piped up Lily, "I think I read about it somewhere in some medical books from the library. Because our minds are set differently to Muggles, our brains have a bigger opportunity to build up mental resistance. But it has to stem from a powerful attack... Maybe Eli started it?"

Sirius looked thoughtful. "Yeah... maybe."

There was a moment's silence, everyone deep in their own thoughts.

"Anyway, Lily, share your dream!" said Sirius excitedly.

"Uh, OK... well, it starts out with James handing me a script. It was horrible, but I said it was great. When I turned around, I was surrounded in mist and I saw a tombstone. I ran away from it and it started to rain and suddenly James was there and we both tried to take shelter in a home and Voldemort killed the two inhabitants and the house exploded," said Lily in a rush, skipping out the fact that James and herself were the two people killed and on the tombstone. She definitely did NOT want any jibes from Sirius.

"Weird..." drawled Sirius unhelpfully.

James looked slightly stunned. "You had that dream too? Not about the whole tombstone bit, but everything else?"

Lily blinked at him. "Yes... otherwise I would not have told you about it just now."

James just looked at her, thinking.

Suddenly, a ripple of magic surrounded them. Confused, Remus stood up and inspected the walls. Then, deducing something, he turned to his friends eagerly.

"Someone's trying to get in!"

"And you're excited about it?" asked Sirius incredulously.

* * *

Eli started frustratingly at the map.

"Why won't you work?" she tapped it several times with her wand. "Work! Work! WORK!" She threw both items across the room and proceeded to almost kick down the wall. Then, the faint outline of a door appeared.

Surprised, Eli forgot about her wand _and_ the map and tried to open the door. It acted as though it was locked.

"Open!" she commanded. It didn't. She let out a frustrated scream, and the shiny doorknob winked at her in a 'cheeky' manner. She kicked it.

Then, her father's voice rang in her head. _'You're an elf princess – born with magic of both kinds. Use them.'_

She nodded her head and obeyed obediently, as though he was standing in front of her.

Eli opened her palms and concentrated, magic coursing through her veins. Fire burst forth from her hands, licking the edges of the partially visible door. Nothing. Gritting her teeth, she thought of something else.

_I could ask for James to come out of there! After all, I want to put that spell on him, don't I?_

Her efforts did not work. At all.

She gave up, and retreated to the Gryffindor Common Room, sulking by the fire.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" asked Remus.

No one said anything.

"Feel what, exactly?" asked Lily.

"Magic," answered Remus.

"Remus, we're in a school full of witches and wizards. There's bound to be magic _somewhere_," said Lily, with a hint of impatience. Surely he knew this!

"No, this was a different kind. An unfamiliar kind. Almost… hostile," he said. Then, another throb of magic penetrated the door. This time, Lily felt it.

"Yeah, I feel it now," said James, standing up and going over to Remus to inspect the door with him. Sirius looked on, bored and impatient.

"Come on, James! Tell us your dream!"

Rolling his eyes, James sat back down.

"Well, it starts off with me swimming with the dolphins. I reach some sort of land after I notice thunderclouds, and I rest on the sand. Then, it starts to rain. And then Lily appears in front of me. And you know the rest, becau

**A/N: I just discovered the 'reply' button. -.- Sorry, guys. I actually don't ignore you, it's just that sometimes I don't see important things... like my dog when I would walk around outside. (Which means that I used to accidently step on him... poor bugger. He got run over, by the way... :( but that was ages ago... about three years? He was only a puppy. Why do I feel like I keep sharing WAY too much information on here? OK, I'll stop now. It's creeping me out.) :/ From now on, I will reply to reviews like a good FF author! (Well, signed reviews :D)**

**A/N: OH and sorry for the wait... Siriusly. **

**A/N: ANYWAY! Enjoy part two of the 'interpreting the dreams' segment! :D (It's really short and crappy, sorry. No motivation, again people!)**

So, after a good deal of laughing, KayCee shared her dream.

"Well, I was rolling down hills for a good amount of time before I landed in a haystack. I landed on a needle and suddenly I was in labour. I gave birth to a boy then Lionel bursts in and says..." she trailed off, kind of embarrassed.

"He said...?" prompted Remus.

"That the boy was..." her eyes glazed over.

"Party," KayCee said in a zombie-like voice.

"What? Here? Now?" asked James. Lily's light bulb flickered on and she and KayCee shared a meaningful look.

"Anyway, Sirius, it's your turn!" Lily said quickly.

"Aw! I wanted a party!" he whined.

"Sirius!"

"Fine. In my dream, I was a dog and I think I was owned by some fat lady. She was nice, but suddenly she locked me in her house and it was cold, soulless... essentially, it was as though Dementors lived there. And I knew that whatever I did, I was innocent. I think I was betrayed by the mouse next door and I thought he was always evil," explained Sirius.

"I think it means you're going to be a vet and you have to save this dog," said James seriously.

"Oh, and right after that, I vomited and saw yellow and... purple spots."

"Oh, wow. That dream was obviously heavier than what you've explained," said James.

"Yeah... but my head would always spin whenever I thought about the dream in St. Mungos. It doesn't happen now," said Sirius thoughtfully.

"Hmm..." said James, stroking an invisible beard comically.

"Maybe it has something to do with your brain building a mental resistance?" piped up Lily, "I think I read about it somewhere in some medical books from the library. Because our minds are set differently to Muggles, our brains have a bigger opportunity to build up mental resistance. But it has to stem from a powerful attack... Maybe Eli started it?"

Sirius looked thoughtful. "Yeah... maybe."

There was a moment's silence, everyone deep in their own thoughts.

"Anyway, Lily, share your dream!" said Sirius excitedly.

"Uh, OK... well, it starts out with James handing me a script. It was horrible, but I said it was great. When I turned around, I was surrounded in mist and I saw a tombstone. I ran away from it and it started to rain and suddenly James was there and we both tried to take shelter in a home and Voldemort killed the two inhabitants and the house exploded," said Lily in a rush, skipping out the fact that James and herself were the two people killed and on the tombstone. She definitely did NOT want any jibes from Sirius.

"Weird..." drawled Sirius unhelpfully.

James looked slightly stunned. "You had that dream too? Not about the whole tombstone bit, but everything else?"

Lily blinked at him. "Yes... otherwise I would not have told you about it just now."

James just looked at her, thinking.

Suddenly, a ripple of magic surrounded them. Confused, Remus stood up and inspected the walls. Then, deducing something, he turned to his friends eagerly.

"Someone's trying to get in!"

"And you're excited about it?" asked Sirius incredulously.

* * *

Eli started frustratingly at the map.

"Why won't you work?" she tapped it several times with her wand. "Work! Work! WORK!" She threw both items across the room and proceeded to almost kick down the wall. Then, the faint outline of a door appeared.

Surprised, Eli forgot about her wand _and_ the map and tried to open the door. It acted as though it was locked.

"Open!" she commanded. It didn't. She let out a frustrated scream, and the shiny doorknob winked at her in a 'cheeky' manner. She kicked it.

Then, her father's voice rang in her head. _'You're an elf princess – born with magic of both kinds. Use them.'_

She nodded her head and obeyed obediently, as though he was standing in front of her.

Eli opened her palms and concentrated, magic coursing through her veins. Fire burst forth from her hands, licking the edges of the partially visible door. Nothing. Gritting her teeth, she thought of something else.

_I could ask for James to come out of there! After all, I want to put that spell on him, don't I?_

Her efforts did not work. At all.

She gave up, and retreated to the Gryffindor Common Room, sulking by the fire.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" asked Remus.

No one said anything.

"Feel what, exactly?" asked Lily.

"Magic," answered Remus.

"Remus, we're in a school full of witches and wizards. There's bound to be magic _somewhere_," said Lily, with a hint of impatience. Surely he knew this!

"No, this was a different kind. An unfamiliar kind. Almost… hostile," he said. Then, another throb of magic penetrated the door. This time, Lily felt it.

"Yeah, I feel it now," said James, standing up and going over to Remus to inspect the door with him. Sirius looked on, bored and impatient.

"Come on, James! Tell us your dream!"

Rolling his eyes, James sat back down.

"Well, it starts off with me swimming with the dolphins. I reach some sort of land after I notice thunderclouds, and I rest on the sand. Then, it starts to rain. And then Lily appears in front of me. And you know the rest, because every detail is exactly the same as she said," explained James.

"Interesting…" said Bridget, "But I still don't get it. Why do you two have the same dream and the rest of you lot didn't?"

"We could ask Sybil from Hufflepuff," joked Lionel. Everyone else groaned, and Remus even turned his attention away from the door to join in.

"Don't remind me! Please!" cried KayCee, covering her face with her hands in mock horror. Lionel laughed.

"OK, I won't. I'll just let you remind yourself," he poked his tongue out at her. She frowned then got up and started chasing him.

"Annoying little – !"

Everyone laughed, and Sirius, being Sirius, wolf whistled and taunted the both of them, chanting, "Love chase! Love chase!"

Ah, the busy lives of a Hogwarts student…

se every detail is exactly the same as she said," explained James.

"Interesting…" said Bridget, "But I still don't get it. Why do you two have the same dream and the rest of you lot didn't?"

"We could ask Sybil from Hufflepuff," joked Lionel. Everyone else groaned, and Remus even turned his attention away from the door to join in.

"Don't remind me! Please!" cried KayCee, covering her face with her hands in mock horror. Lionel laughed.

"OK, I won't. I'll just let you remind yourself," he poked his tongue out at her. She frowned then got up and started chasing him.

"Annoying little – !"

Everyone laughed, and Sirius, being Sirius, wolf whistled and taunted the both of them, chanting, "Love chase! Love chase!"

Ah, the busy lives of a Hogwarts student…


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, people! Ahh! Holiday homework was not fun, and now that it's my last term for the year, I'll be busier. And then there's Pottermore and then there's other fun things to do… But maybe I'll be motivated enough to give you an update in three days if you give me… say three good reviews? XD I'm so shameless. ^^**

**A/N: Oh, and K-Pop is taking over my BRAIN! AHH! *random panic attack, then starts dancing to Breathe by miss A***

**A/N: And yes, the first years in this chapter are acting a little bit younger than 11, but hey! They're excited! It's the week before Christmas! Just go along with it! (Even though they are acting like they're five and James is their dad, or something-.-) Oh, and yes, Eli is swearing. -.- If you're a bit... touchy about swearing (especially when directed towards others [one of my friends is...o.O]), then skip the first few _italic_ sentences of Eli's part! (After the second page break) Yes, there is a bit of a cliché 'Sirius gets girls as often as changing clothes' in this chappie. Hope that's alright for you! :D**

**A/N: Anyway! Here's another chapter! ^^**

Gilderoy, Lucius and Severus gathered in the 'broom closet' that they had successfully managed to wipe from Sirius' mind. At least, that's what they thought. Either way, they had to polish 'the plan'.

"This is proving very difficult," said Gilderoy, flipping his head so that his locks fell into place. He gave a small girlish laugh and plonked on the nearest chair. Lucius looked somewhat disgusted, and Severus looked angry. _Perhaps it's because I have better hair than him. I should really give him my hairdresser's address..._ thought Gilderoy, with a hint of smugness. However, what Severus said next definitely drew every thought about hair jealousy our of Gilderoy's pretty head.

"Do you think this is a joke?" asked Severus quietly. Every syllable was clear, and deadly.

"N-no," replied Gilderoy, a faint quiver in his voice.

"Do you think the Dark Lord is a joke?" asked Severus.

"N-no."

"Do you think that everyone's future will be better and more powerful once all Mudbloods and such filth are rid of this world?"

"Ye-yes."

"Do you see the importance of our task, now?"

"Y-es," said Gilderoy with a gulp at the look on Severus' face. Severus' glare lessened, and he sneered at Gilderoy, who was terrified. Lucius picked at his fingernails behind both, bored to death.

"Can we _please_ get back to the task at hand?" he asked. Gilderoy jumped at the sound of something else besides his own thoughts and Severus' voice. Severus swiftly turned at his heel and marched over to the large desk and sat behind it, saying "Yes. Lucius is right, for once," as he did so. Gilderoy almost slumped to the floor, his face pale. Lucius scoffed at him.

"Call yourself a Slytherin," he drawled, "I call you a wimp - perhaps Hufflepuff house would have suited you better." **(A/N: I swear that I can hear my friend saying, "We don't want him, either!" ^^)**

Gilderoy gave him a weak glare, and then shakily stood up.

"Severus, you are very scary," said Lucius in a babyish voice, like Bellatrix Black did all the time when mocking her prey.

Severus took no notice of either of them, for he was rummaging in his drawers for plans, orders, a few quills, ink pots and spare rolls of parchment.

"Both of you, sit," he ordered once he had found all of his items. Both glared at each other and sat down at two chairs in front of Severus. Bit by bit, they edged away from each other. Slightly amused, Severus laid down the draft of their current plan and a blank piece of parchment next to it.

Lucius and Gilderoy helped themselves to a quill each, and waited for Severus to say something as the leader of the plan, and the one who got direct orders from Lord Voldemort.

There was silence as Severus pressed his fingertips together, much like Dumbledore. He found it a much better way to think when sitting at a desk such as the one he was sitting at. _The old fool was right about something,_ thought Severus grudgingly.

He stood up, his school robes twirling around his feet much like a Professor.

"Since the current plan we have is an absolute dud, we have to make a new one. Malfoy - " Severus barked, making the boy in question jump, "Have you gathered the observations of her behaviour, especially towards males?"

"Yes," drawled Lucius, rummaging in his bag and pulling out pieces of parchment.

"Good. Gilderoy - " Severus barked again, making the 'wimp' recoil in fear, "Have you thought about Christmas presents?"

"Yes. I've even bought them," he said smugly.

"Such a shame you have to return them," sneered Severus.

"What?" asked Gilderoy, looking panicked.

"I was joking," said Severus coldly, looking as though he had never told _or_ heard a joke in his life, "Either way, good."

Gilderoy nodded and Severus' attention returned to Lucius' observations of the girl.

After a few minutes of pause, Severus murmured something incomprehensible.

"Yes?" asked Gilderoy tentatively.

"Her attraction to you is fading. It needs to be stronger for you to lead her to the Dark Lord."

* * *

"Christmas is coming!" cried James joyfully. He skipped down the halls, tinsel in his hands and gingerbread men stuffed in his pockets. Mistletoe hung from his waist and he definitely had the Christmas spirit.

"Yes, Christmas is coming, Christmas is coming!" chorused a group of first years he passed, giggling as they did so. He beamed at them, and started to sing a Christmas carol, the first years joining in and skipping behind him.

Lily looked on bewildered, but amused. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She twirled around and came face to face with Gilderoy.

"Hey there," she said, her tone surprised and uncertain. After all, they drifted apart and she wasn't sure whether or not they were together still.

Gilderoy grasped her gentle hands and bent on one knee, taking her by surprise. A very ridiculous thought sprung into her mind_. Is he going to propose? We haven't even kissed! I'm not even sure if we're still dating!_ She shook her head. She really needed to stop watching those cliché romantic films.

"I know I haven't been the best boyfriend in the world," started Gilderoy, looking earnestly into her eyes, "and I promise to make it up to you, from now on."

He searched her eyes, for some form of emotion. If it didn't work, he might as well jump off a cliff. It would be more peaceful than the death that would come to him by the hands of his fellow Slytherins.

"I - "

"Lilikins!" cried James, jumping past and grabbing her arm. The first years giggled and cried "Lilikins! Lilikins!"

"Sorry, Gilderoy!" Lily said over her shoulder. By the time she did so, however, Gilderoy had already disappeared. She frowned. James, still grinning cheerfully, noticed this and tried to cheer her up. The first years were still jumping about and giggling behind James and Lily.

"Hey, this is the week before Christmas! You deserve to be happy," he said to her gently. She looked somewhat startled.

"Oh - sorry. I was thinking about something else," said Lily, glancing behind her again.

"Let me guess. Your boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah. I think he's my boyfriend. It's so confusing with him! He's really enthusiastic about us one second, and the next... he doesn't talk to me or even _glance_ at me. Then there's the whole matter with Petunia. Do I get her something? If I do, what? And I can't really be happy. I mean, I should be studying for NEWTs!"

She gave a frustrated sigh.

"Hey," said James, taking her face in his hands tenderly, "It's the week before Christmas. The holidays are here. You've decided to stay, I've decided to stay, our friends have decided to stay - it should be an enjoyable time for you. Just let loose. Forget about Gilderoy. Forget about Petunia. Forget about NEWTs. Just forget about anything making you worry or stress. At least, for a few days. After all, you are Lily Evans. No one tells you what you can and cannot do. But, they can give you advice. It's up to you to take it."

Lily blinked up at him, drinking in his words. After a few moments, her face broke into a tentative smile.

"You're right, James. I should let loose. I should forget about anything making me stress out or worry... in fact... I'll start right now."

* * *

Eli watched James and Lily from a recess in the wall. Her fists clenched in anger and jealously. _That little muggle-born BITCH! She's not even pretty! She looks like a pig-ugly piece of SHIT! What is she doing, anyway, flirting and batting her eyelids at my man? Why isn't he stopping her? Wait - is she about to kiss him? That little slut!_

Eli unclenched her fists and took a few deep breaths. It wouldn't do for her to blow her top again. She almost lost James when she attacked his best friend.

No... it wouldn't do to blow her top... but revenge was just as powerful...

* * *

Several hours later, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lionel, Bridget and KayCee were laughing their heads off, enjoying life as it was. They were in the Heads Common Room, and so was Eli. She was leaning on James, scowling.

"James, can we go somewhere else now?" she whined.

"Aw, but we were just getting started!" said James, pouring himself another cup of pumpkin juice with a hint of Firewhiskey. Ahh... The perfect combination. Eli frowned and turned silent once more.

"Sirius, tell us the story about when you tried to pick up Amanda Brei," said Remus, chortling already. Sirius turned bright red, but he couldn't refuse. The girls, minus Eli (who didn't have a clue who Amanda Brei was) immediately sat up straighter, interested.

"Well, my children," started Sirius, acting as though they were five year olds being told a bedtime story, "It starts off like this. I'm sure you all know Amanda Brei, the prettiest Hufflepuff in our year. I, Sirius Black, was tired of getting all the normal girls. So, I set myself a bit higher. Getting prettier and prettier girls every month last year, and finally I tried to get the best prize of them all - "

"It didn't turn out so well," interjected James with a laugh. Sirius shot him with a look that said 'Shut up! It's my story!'

"_Anyway_," said Sirius firmly, emphasizing the word, "I tried to charm her, like I did with the other girls, but she slapped me and kneed me in the groin. Of course, I yelled, 'What was that for?' and she replied, 'Your stupidity!'. Then with a huff, she turned the corner and I promptly turned into a bowling ball. Then, my so called _friends_," Sirius shot a playful glare at the rest of the Marauders, "Decided that instead of helping their friend, they would bowl. In our dorm. And I was the main bowling ball. And it hurt. I have sympathy for bowling balls now. But, after the last batch of pins was knocked over, I turned into myself. I swore never to talk to Amanda Brei again, no matter how pretty she is."

Sirius finished with a dramatic hair flick. After that, he heard a few giggles. Then, it turned into full blown laughter. Tears streamed down their faces, the guys adding almost incoherent bits to the story. Well, all except Eli. Her scowl deepened, and she rose, unnoticed by anyone.

Stealthily, she headed towards Lily's room, only to exit five minutes later and come back to James' side, in a much better mood…

* * *

Half an hour later was met with Lily gasping at the sight of her room.

It was completely trashed – almost irreversible. It was obvious that the person who had done this was not looking for something.

Her clothes were spread out over her room, some with rips, others with buttons missing or zippers unable to zip up again. Her bottles of nail polish and other beauty items were smashed on the floor and her bed covers were stripped and stuffed in her toilet in the en suite.

Her stuffed animal was thrown in the wardrobe and its stuffing was pouring out of its sides. Books were ripped apart with large amounts of ink sprayed all over them. Several rolls of parchment were completely ruined with water stains and large ink spills. Her curtains had large rips in them.

Lily held back her tears. After she calmed herself, she decided to try and fix it.

It turned out that a few simple 'Reparo' charms were enough. But the thing that Lily was mostly upset about was that someone she knew and let into her home – because that was essentially what the Head's dorm was – was malicious enough to wreck her bedroom.

_But… why?_ thought Lily as she cleaned up her rolls of parchment with a simple charm, _why would someone do this? I didn't hurt anybody… I think. Unless…_

A sudden thought occurred to her. It was probably Eli. Eli probably didn't like her 'Jamesy Wamesy' spending too much time with his friends. That was probably why she attacked Sirius. She attacked Lily's room because she had opportunity.

A grim thought came into Lily's mind. _Who's next?_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hehe, I'm at school, and I'm meant to be doing my work, but instead I'm writing a chappie for you! :D And it's not because any of you reviewed (because you haven't so far) but it's because the work I'm meant to be doing is a _reflection_ but I hate them and I'll do it later tonight because the chaos in this classroom is almost unbearable.**

**A/N: Anyway! I think this FanFic is due for a few mentions, since there's been more than 10,000 hits! Yay! ^^ (I LOVE YOU GUYS!)**

**A/N: Thanks to my story alerters (there's a lot of you. If you don't want to read this, then go ahead! [I doubt any of you read these anyway]); funtastic, SarcasmAtItsFinest, laughlongdreambig, tennismuch33, Ms Bookworm95, amy-x-ian-forever, FreedomAngel, fee1302, P.A. Faraway, xoxosmileyfacexoxo, jazzmyne16, chezE122091, lhuang102, Novelnerd97, 3AllTimeLowLover3, Rackik, thebiggestpotterfreak, xSoulFighterx, Smiles and Deathly Hallows, InsertPenNameHere21, siriusfan28, 89, and iamnumbernine. Woo! Thank you all! :D (I'd go through the Favourites list right now, but I think that you people don't care and just want to get on to the chapter, so the story alerters (again), favouriters, and reviewers are going to go at the end of this chapter!)**

The icy wind swirled her dark red hair around her face as Lily, Bridget, KayCee and Lionel huddled in a tight circle. They were waiting for the Marauders and Eli to arrive because they had all planned a huge Christmas shopping spree the weekend before Christmas in Hogsmeade.

"It's cold!" grumbled Lionel.

"Yeah, we know, Lionel," snapped Bridget. Her cheeks were flushed and she was wrapped up in _far_ too many jumpers and pants. She absolutely _hated_ the cold.

Lionel didn't say anything, but he sure thought a few things.

"Guys, hush. Talking is just going to irritate everyone until we get into the Three Broomsticks," said Lily rationally. KayCee nodded, closing her eyes so that they wouldn't get damaged by the sudden gust of dry snow.

Finally, the Marauders and Eli were walking down the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. James had his hands in his pockets casually, with Eli clutching his arm. Sirius just had a random girl on his arm. Remus and Peter were girl-less, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Where to first?" asked James merrily. Bridget shuddered and Lionel glared at an innocent piece of litter on the ground. KayCee didn't say anything, for she was unaware that the rest of the group had arrived.

"The Three Broomsticks," said Lily. KayCee opened her eyes, saw the group and nodded in agreement to Lily. She was fatigued already, and perhaps a Butterbeer or two would wake her up.

"OK. Let's go!"

* * *

Lily stepped out into the cold again, except this time she was warmer.

"Oh, wow. That was great," said Lionel, stretching and ruffling his hair at the same time. The rest of the group followed and then they decided on what to do next.

"I think that maybe the girls and the guys should separate so that no one will be tempted to run off and tell their friend what someone got for them," said Bridget decisively.

"I think that's a good plan," nodded Sirius. Everyone else made some sort of sound of agreement, except for Eli. She was scowling, and this time, Lily noticed it.

_Ha, sucks for you_, thought Lily spitefully.

"Then maybe we should go in different stores, so that no one can spy on each other," suggested KayCee.

"Ooh, and then afterwards, we can all go our separate ways to get more personal gifts!" said Peter, his eyes lighting up.

"That's not a bad idea, Wormtail," replied James, nodding his head.

"Yeah, that idea was a good one," said Remus, clapping Peter on the back. Peter flushed and bowed his head.

"Anyway, maybe the girls can tackle the right side of the street, and the guys can tackle the left? Then we swap, and afterwards we split up?" said Lily.

"Yeah," said the Marauders. Bridget, Lionel and KayCee nodded.

"See you later then!" said Lily, looping her arms through Bridget and KayCee's.

* * *

Eli skulked in the shadows. She hadn't opened her purse once, and they were halfway down Hogsmeade already.

"Oh, come on, Eli. You _have_ to get something for the boys!" chided Bridget jokingly. Eli glared her down and Bridget immediately went somewhere else, muttering, "No need for the hostility."

Eli allowed herself a breathy chuckle. Then, she saw a flash of red, blonde and black hair move towards the door. Eli rolled her eyes and heaved herself off the shelf of... _whatevers_ she was leaning on.

She dragged her feet towards the door, where her _undesirable_ 'posse' was waiting. She made it apparent that she absolutely **did not** want to be there. It was too bad that she didn't speak up for herself when they were deciding on what to do, but she was going to make them pay for limiting her time with James.

When Eli reached the door, she caught the words "Brat" "Spoiled" "Selfish". Bridget, KayCee and Lily were talking in low, hushed voices, and Eli caught onto what they were getting at. Immediately, she felt anger pulsating through her veins.

_Control... self-control..._ Eli reminded herself.

"Oh, Eli! Hi!" exclaimed Bridget, a bit too brightly for this dreary day.

"Let's go, then!" said Lily, a slightly guilty look on her face.

They quickly progressed through the rest of their side of the street, Eli's purse still unopened.

The other girls moved towards each other, whispering again. Eli caught the same words again, and just stalked forwards into the next store. _What do they expect?_ she thought angrily, _that I buy the whole street?_

* * *

"JAMES! GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!"

"COME ON! LET ME SEE WHAT YOU GOT FOR THE GIRLS'!"

"NO!"

Sirius was chasing James around the clothing store, jumping over boxes and dodging staff (all of them shook their heads with an amused smile on their faces when they raced past). Remus and Peter didn't even bother stopping Sirius and James, and they decided to browse the racks in case they found something they liked.

"OH JAMESY BOY!"

"OH SNUGGLEY SNUFFLES!"

"HEY! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

"Peter," drawled Remus, consulting the fashion expert of the group, "Do you think that this would be nice for Bridget? Or maybe KayCee?"

"HOW HARD IS IT TO SHOW ME THE DAMN PRESENTS?"

"Hm... Maybe Lily, even," contemplated Peter. Then he shook his head.

"Nah. I think that shade of blue might clash with her hair. Go with KayCee, because black on blue looks nice, and she has blue eyes anyway."

"Thanks, Pete."

"WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME _YOUR_ PRESENTS, HUH? PUNK?"

"NO!"

"How about we just leave in an orderly fashion and see whether they notice?" asked Remus.

"Sure," shrugged Peter with a sigh. They paid for their items and left the store.

"OH COME ON! PLEASE? JUST FOR A MOMENT!"

"NO! KNOWING YOU, ONE MOMENT WILL BE AN HOUR! REMEMBER JESSICA?"

"HEY! THAT WAS ALSO UNCALLED FOR!"

"I'm hungry," stated Remus randomly, watching his friends run around the store through the glass. James' purchases were clutched protectively in his hands and Sirius had a maniacal, determined grin on his face.

"Wanna go get a Butterbeer and a box of Honeydukes chocolates?"

"Sure."

They left Sirius and James to rush around the shop for the next half hour until they realised that the other half of the Marauders had already departed.

* * *

"Hey, uh... No, I can't ask you that..." muttered Lily, eyeing Bridget who was looking at a book a few metres away. The groups had separated, and Lily wanted advice on what she should get for KayCee.

_Looks like I'll figure it out on my own. But I'm sure that whatever I'll get, KayCee will love it,_ thought Lily with a sigh as she discreetly slipped to the other side of the store '_Junk and Stuff_'. It sold one of a kind items, but they were quite expensive.

"Hi! Can I help you, miss?" asked an overly perky store assistant. On closer inspection, it turned out to be Charlotte Brown, a recent graduate of Hogwarts.

"Hi, Charlotte!" exclaimed Lily.

"Lily Evans?" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah! What are you doing here?" Lily asked, immediately putting a strange looking statue down and going over to Charlotte.

"Oh, well, you know. My parents own this store, and they're hell bent on having me own it when I'm older," said Charlotte with a sigh.

"Oh, that kinda sucks," said Lily sympathetically.

"Yeah. I wanted to be a Healer, you know? Maybe once I was older, take up a job in St. Mungos and save a few lives, you know?" said Charlotte, looking slightly depressed. Here, Charlotte allowed a chuckle.

"Ha, well, turns out that my dream will just be a dream - " she looked around at the dusty store with a resigned sigh, " - I think all the little witches want to be Healers. That's what I remember when I was younger. My group of friends and I wanted to be Healers when we were older, you know. It was a dream of ours that we shared and was probably a bit unrealistic. But, you know, I've always had an interest in medicine. Particularly Muggle medicine. Interesting stuff, you know? We can use magic to fix bones, but they use plaster and bandaigees? I think that's what youse call 'em."

Charlotte shrugged and then she asked her previous question, for another assistant was glaring at her.

"Oh! Uhm, you know my friend? KayCee? I want to get her something for her, but I'm not sure on what I should get," said Lily. Charlotte smiled at her and led her towards the back of the shop. Charlotte winked at Lily and whispered, "This is for them die hard '_Junk and Stuff_' customers. We set all the special stuff here, you know."

Lily gasped.

The whole shelf had a huge number of glittering, gleaming, glowing, foreign, and authentic items that had a strong magical feeling - items that would have cost galleons and galleons. Old books full of long forgotten items and statues that were said to have certain magical properties and oh so many items!

"I wish I could buy them all," sighed Lily.

Charlotte grinned and said, "That's what they all say when one of us bring 'em here."

* * *

"Lily!" whined Sirius.

"No!"

"But - "

"No! I'm not going to help you wrap your presents so that someone can sneak up on mine and try and see what they got!" Lily huffed angrily. She was just about to wrap her last present (a small painting of a bowl of fruit that danced when you looked at it for more than ten seconds) and attach a card to it (Dear Petunia, I hope you've been well. Merry Christmas. From Lily) and then Sirius had the audacity to try and interrupt her Christmas wrapping mode.

Sirius fell silent, for probably the first time since they returned from Hogsmeade.

_Ah, finally..._ Lily delicately wrapped up the painting and put the card in a Muggle envelope (for her sister's sake) and she attached her presents that were to be sent to her Muggle family to a few owls and then she placed her presents under the Christmas tree in the Common Room, knowing that on Christmas, they would all somehow turn up on the correct person's bed. She _still_ hadn't figured it out, but she guessed that it was probably House Elves.

"Lily!"

"Yes?"

"You finished?"

"Yes, Sirius," said Lily with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"Could you help me?"

"Yes, Sirius."

Lily walked casually towards the Boys' Dorms to find Sirius dangling from his ankle by an invisible force. Lily couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Ahahahaha! Oh, gosh. Sirius, how did you manage to do that?" she said through her laughter. He scowled at her.

"Would you please get me down? I've been hanging here for ages because Remus decided to prank me - "

A sudden yelp sounded from the common room.

"Oh, what is it now?" growled Lily, walking down the stairs, Sirius shouting behind her, "What about me? The blood in my head is pounding!"

James, Remus and Peter were all bound by ropes and glued to the floor, trying to get up and failing horribly. Lily started to laugh again.

"I knew it! I knew it! It was all a set up! Haha! Bye boys! I'm off to the Kitchens for some... cheesecake!" she announced after calming down, flipping her hair and taking her cloak, grinning all the way to the Kitchens, knowing that it would _kill_ the Marauders to know that someone was eating cheesecake in the Kitchens without them.

**A/N: Here's the mentions! (This is going by order of people adding this to their story alerts and favourites. Also the same with the reviews :D Oh, and if I double up in the same category or skip one of you, then sorry :/ BOTHER ME ABOUT IT! XD Actually, try not to. It goes to my school e-mail ^^ Oh, and if you didn't log in to FF or don't have an account and you're anonymous, then I'm using your name that you used!) And no, I did not make any spelling mistakes! (If I did, berate me!)**

**_Story Alerters:_ funtastic, SarcasmAtItsFinest, laughlongdreambig, tennismuch33, Ms Bookworm95, amy-x-ian-forever, FreedomAngel, fee1302, P.A. Faraway, xoxosmileyfacexoxo, jazzmyne16, chezE122091, lhuang102, Novelnerd97, 3AllTimeLowLover3, Rackik, thebiggestpotterfreak, xSoulFighterx, Smiles and Deathly Hallows, InsertPenNameHere21, siriusfan28, 89, and iamnumbernine.**

_**Favouriters:**_** Songbird18, nikki500, DKRsnowball, Ms Bookworm95, YAJJ, Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe, Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano, perdyprincess, jazzmyne19, lllesen, HPFreaknenow, lhuang102, Novelner97, 3AllTimeLowLover3, arabelletrix, GellyStar, Smiles and Deathly Hallows, InsertPenNameHere21, KatiekkxD, mrsbeii and iamnumbernine.**

_**Reviewers:**_** Sapphire at Dawn, Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe, HPFreaknenow, Authoress Angst 01, JPLE, SarcasmAtItsFinest, Briedjee, Kieranjaz, CrazyIndividuals, romiofinchel24, Ahhhhhhh, Loslote, Sareface, amy-x-ian-forever, Carlos, Rosey, perdyprincess, Courtney, Bridget, Amazingly Brillant, Courtney Hence, Novelnerd97, thebiggestpotterfreak, GryffindorGyrl, Twikadevra, It'sme, xSoulFighterx, InsertPenNameHere21, GellyStar, and iamnumbernine. **

**Yes, since chapter 23 have not had any reviews (BOO! I'M GOING TO THROW ORANGES AT _YOU_! Haha, just joking. I'm not that mean. I love the more than 60 reviews! YAYAYAY! I'm gonna cry with happiness! AHH! Oh, and if I make this into a privately published story [copyright, people, copyright!] I'm dedicating ALL of you! Yay! So if you change your penname, then sucks for you! It'll be in my book FOREVER! MUHAHAHA!)**

**Anyway, since the first A/N at the top there was written at... 1:50 PM and this was written at 9:01 PM, I feel obliged to tell you that I'm watching... HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! Yay! I actually think this movie is kinda funny, despite the darkness. It's also kinda colourful. And I'm a sucker for canon pairings (Especially JP/LE. But, I think HP/GW is good enough. One red-haired girl and one messy haired guy with glasses and black hair in both pairs is good enough for me! Oh, and the hint of HG/RW is making me happy! ^^ Oh, and I'm asking you people a question here: I think I've noticed in a few of the previous movies (POA, COS, PS/SS) that Draco keeps looking at Hermione. A lot. It's weird. But sometimes I notice that he glances towards the direction of where Hermione is/should be sitting, for glances at her standing beside him. I'm a sucker for HG/DM (probably my favourite non-canon pairing) too, so I might be imagining it! ^^**


End file.
